Superkracth
by Necromancer22
Summary: Superkracth adalah ras yang memiliki kekuatan super yang sangat dibenci manusia. Naruto uzumaki seorang setengah superkracth, menutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya untuk menjadi lemah di depan teman-temannya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto©**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure/friendship /Romance**_

 _ **Pairing : Naruto X (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typos,gaje,dll**_

 **Selamat Membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu dihutan kegelapan terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menebang sebuah pohon. Tersadar dirinya sedari tadi telah di intai oleh seseorang dari kejauhan.

 **Tap.. tap**

Suara langkah kaki yang teramat pelan pun masih bisa di dengarnya namun pemuda itu tak mengindahnkan suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekatinya. Pemuda itu masih saja keasyikan dengan kegiatan menebangnya.

 **Syyuut~**

Dengan sekejab sebuah anak panah dengan sangat cepat mengarah kearahnya, dengan gerakan refleksnya dengan mudahnya ia menghindari kecepatan anak panah itu yang melewatinya dan menancap disebuah pohon yang ditebangnya. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang sudah memanahnya.

 **Prokk..prokk**

" Wahhh.. untuk siluman muda sepertimu ternyata kau hebat juga yah dapat menghindari anak panah berlapis emas secepat itu " ujar orang itu.

Namun pemuda itu masih saja melakukan kegiatan menebangnya.

" Bagaimana kalau langsung aku serang saja ya? " tanya orang itu.

Orang itu pun berlari dengan pedang seakan ingin menusuknya dengan sangat cepat ke arah pemuda itu, hampir dekat dengan punggung pemuda itu.

" Mati kau " teriaknya orang itu.

Seakan terjadi gerakkan lambat, pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindarinya lalu memperlihatkan pupil matanya berwarna merah seperti darah, orang itu pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" K-kauu— "

Diayunkannya kapak yang ia gunakan untuk menebang pohon tepat pada leher orang itu tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun. Dengan sekejap kepala dan badannya terpisah dari tempatnya serta bercak darah berceceran dimana-mana.

" Cihh. Manusia rendahan sepertimu tidak akan mampu menandingiku " ujar pemuda itu.

Ia pun mengelap bercak darah dikapaknya pada pakaian orang mati itu. Dan melanjutkan menebang pohon kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Superkracth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov.**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze umurku 16 tahun dan aku adalah seorang setengah siluman rubah Kyuubi, etahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Kata kakekku Jiraiya, ibuku adalah siluman rubah Kyuubi sedangkan ayahku manusia dan jadilah aku seperti ini setengah siluman. Aku juga sudah sangat sering membunuh manusia pengganggu contonya yang seperti tadi, kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya kalau bangsa siluman selalu dibenci oleh manusia. Aku mengganti margaku dari Uzumaki menjadi Namikaze, karna clan Uzumaki dikenal sebagai bangsa siluman rubah akan keganasannya.

 **Naruto Pov off.**

 **.**

Jiraiya pun datang menghampiri Naruto.

" Yo Naruto, apa yang sedang kaulakukan ? " tanya Jiraiya.

" Apa kau tidak melihatku Ero-jii ? " Naruto bertanya balik.

Jiraiya pun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Didekat Naruto, Jiraiya melihat mayat yang terpengal kepalanya yang tadi dibunuh Naruto.

" Naruto, apa kau habis membunuh lagi ya ? " tanya Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja dan masih menebang pohon.

" Naruto! " Jiraiya pun menaikkan suaranya.

" Aku hanya membela diriku saja ero-jii, apa aku salah ? " ujar Naruto.

" Sudah aku bilangkan, jangan lagi membunuh manusia " kesal Jiraiya.

" Memangnya kenapa Jii-san, mereka saja yang terus mengangguku. Salahkan mereka jika mereka mati " ujar Naruto.

" Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu ero-jii " lanjut Naruto. Dia pun membanting kapaknya ketanah dan kembali kerumah meninggalkan Jiraiya sendirian bersama mayat itu.

.

 **Sesampainya dirumah...**

' Kakek tua itu selalu saja berkata seperti itu saat aku membunuh manusia, bikin emosi saja ' batin Naruto menggerutu.

Naruto pun berisap-siap kesekolah karna ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk.

' Sekolah Huh,, sepertinya bakal menyenangkan ' batinnya.

Naruto pun berangkat kesekolah dengan senangnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disekolah**

" Katanya hari ini bakalan kelas ini bakalan kedatangan murid baru ya ? "

" Kyaaaa,, sepertinya dia tampan "

" Walaupun dia tampan tapi ketampanannya tidak melebihi Sasuke-kun "

" Hnn aku penasaran padanya "

Desas-desu kepindahan Naruto disekolah telah sampai di telinga para siswa yang penasaran dengan tampang Naruto. Bagaimana tidak karna Naruto adalah keponakan dari kepalah sekolah Konoha Elite School tempatnya para orang-orang jenius dan juga tempat persembunyian para Superkracht.

 **Sreett~**

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang guru dari luar kelas kemudian masuk kedalamnya, para murid pun tidak memperdulikan siapa yang sedang masuk kedalam kelas mereka hanya gosip, gosip dan menggosip saja.

 **Brakkkk..**

Dibantinya buku itu diatas meja guru, seketika membuat para murid diam seketika.

" Apa kalian sudah bisa tenang ? " tanyanya.

" Ha'i Kakashi-sensei " jawab para murid bersamaan.

" kita langsung ke intinya saja, Kalian semua pasti sudah mengetahuinya kalau hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, langsung sajaNamikaze-san silahkan masuk " ujar Kakashi.

Namikaze ? sebagian murid sudah mengetahui kalau clan Namikaze dikenal sebagai clan pemburu Superkracth kelas menengah.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan suasanya yang sangat mencengkram, para murid yang menaruh harapan besar padanya sejak tadi kini memasang tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

" Perkenalkan saya Naruto Namikaze, aku pindah kesini atas keinginan kepala sekolah sebenarnya aku tak ingin kesini bertemu kalian semua para Superkracth mahluk rendahan " Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Seketika semua wajah para murid memerah padam karna perkataan Naruto termaksud Kakashi juga. Dan para muridpun menjadi ricuh karna perkataan Naruto.

" Manusia sepertimu mati saja "

" Bunuh dirilah Namikaze! "

" Sensei, bolehkan kami membunuh manusia sampah itu ? "

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya.

" Sudah-sudah kalian diamlah, dan Namikaze-san bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu itu " Ujar Kakashi.

Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

" Duduklah disamping Sakura, Sakura bisa angkat tolong angkat tanganmu ? " ujar Kakashi.

" Ha'i sensei " jawab Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya pergi ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Hai, Aku Sakura Haruno dan aku juga manusia sepertimu " ujar Sakura menjulurkan tangannya.

' E-eh ? ternyata ada juga ras manusia sekolah disini ' batin Naruto.

" Iya, aku Namikaze Naruto, mudah-mudahan kita bisa berteman baik " ujar Naruto.

 **.**

" Kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang minggu lalu, kali ini kita akan membahas siluman kelas legendaris siluman Kyuubi, kita pasti sudah tau kalau kyuubi adalah siluman legendaris yang terkenal akan keganasannya, elemen apinya dapat membakar sejauh 10km dan tidak mempunyai titik buta, jurus yang paling mematikan adalah Bijuudama efeknya belum kita ketahui ─blablabla " jelas Kakashi.

' Bijuudama ya ? aku belum pernah mendengarnya dari ero-jii, mungkinkah dia mengetahuinya ? sebaiknya nanti aku bertanya padanya ' pikir Naruto.

Semua para murid hanya melongo mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi tentang bagaimana keganasan siluman kelas legenaris.

 **.**

 **Tengg.. tengg~**

" Wahh,, ternyata belnya sudah berbunyi, kita akan lanjutkan pelajarannya minggu depan " ujar Kakashi.

" Yaaa~ beritaulah kami lebih lanjut penjelasan tentang mahluk legendaris itu sensei " ujar Kiba.

" Tunggulah minggu depan kiba " ujar Kakashi.

Pelajaran pertama telah usai Kakashi pun meninggalkan kelas dan menyisakan para murid yang ingin tau lebih lanjut tentang kyuubi.

Semua murid pun mendekati Naruto dan ingin meminta pejelasan perkataannya yang tadi saat perkenalan.

" Oioioiii, Naruto, bisakah kau jelaskan perkataanmu yang tadi ? " tanya Chouji.

" Ya benar, jelaskanlah " ujar Kiba.

" Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, kami akan membunuhmu disini " ujar Semua para murid.

" Coba saja kalau bisa " ujar Naruto remeh.

" S-sudahlah, dia pasti hanya bercanda tadi " Ujar Sakura ketajutan.

" Manusia lemah sepertimu lebih baik diam saja " Ujar karin.

Sakura pun tersentak.

" Ya benar, mahluk setengah sepertimu tak pantas berbicara pada kami " ujar Shion.

Sakura sepertinya akan menangis tapi Naruto menyentuh pundaknya untuk tetap tenang.

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita berduel saja sebagai penjelasannya kalau kalian memang rendah ? " tanya Naruto.

" Baiklah Aku dan Chouji yang akan menjadi lawanmu " Ujar kiba dengan cepat.

" Dua lawan satu ya, tidak masalah " Ujar Naruto remeh.

Semua muridpun berbisik tentang tanggapan kiba.

" Oiii Kiba, kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku juga ? " tanya Chouji setengah berbisik.

" Diamlah, dia cuman manusia " jawab Kiba.

" Kapan Kita akan memulainya ? " tanya Chouji tegas.

" Kapanpun kau siap " jawab Naruto.

" K-kalau sepulang sekolah, bagaimana ? " tanya Kiba.

" Baiklah " jawab Naruto.

Kelas pun bertambah ricuh, bagaimana tidak Naruto yang notabenenya sebagai murid baru menantang murid lama. Berita pertarungan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

 **Skip time..**

Semua pelajaran hari ini telah usai, dan lanjut ke pertarungan Naruto Vs Kiba dan Chouji.

Sepanjang perjalanan semua murid melempari Naruto dengan botol bekas, mencemoh dirinya dan memandang rendah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertunduk marah tak terima atas perlakuan murid-murid yang berbuat begitu padanya. Untunglah ada Sakura yang setia menemaninya dan merangkulnya meski baru saja berkenalan.

 **.**

Kini semua murid tengah berada disebuah stadion pertarungan seluas 200x50 meter, dan tengah melihat Naruto yang sendirian melawan Kiba dan Chouji. Teriakkan para murid menggema kemana-mana meneriakkan nama kiba-chou.

 **Arena pertarungan**

Kiba-Chou kini berada diarena telanjang dada dan disebrang Naruto tengah berdiri menggunkakan seragam sekolahya.

" Sebelum pertarungan, para petarung diperkenankan untuk melepaskan baju " ujar sang mc.

Naruto pun membuka baju seragamnya, dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dan beberapa bekas luka yang terdapat pada tubuhnya.

 **Wooooowwwww~**

Seluruh siswi perempuan terpesona akan tubuh atletis Naruto, seorang manusia biasa mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu.

 **.**

Naruto pun teringat pesan penting dari Jiraiya.

' Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui kalau kau itu siluman Kyuubi dan sebisa mungkin hindarilah pertarungan. Kalau kau sampai bertarung aku mohon padamu Naruto jangan keluarkan semua yang kau punya '

' Aku tau kok Ero-jii ' batin Naruto.

" Pertarungan Dimulaiii " teriak puluhan siswa dalam stadion.

Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Kiba-Chou.

" Terima ini " teriak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang sangat besar meninju Naruto duluan dan terpental sejauh 10 meter.

" Cihh,, apa yang barusan itu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hahaha,, kami Clan Akimichi adalah clan raksasa, jadi wajar saja kalau itu terjadi " jawab Chouji menyeringai.

Teriakkan demi teriakkan menggema memenuhi arena pertarungan.

Naruto pun kembali berlari.

' Aku akan menggunakannya sedikit ' batinnya.

Tanpa bersuara Naruto sudah tiba ditempat Chouji berada dan siap meninjunya.

" Kiba, lindungi aku " teriak Chouji.

" Tenang saja, Akamaru hajar Manusia itu " ujar Kiba.

Akamaru pun menuruti perintah tuannya dan langsung berputar seperti bor dengan sangat cepat langsung melaju ke arah Naruto.

 **.**

Sangat dekat sampai-sampai tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghindarinya, tiba-tiba Naruto merunduk dan langsung meninju akamaru tepat pada perutnya.

 **Ainkk~**

Akhirnya Akamaru terpental ke atas menabrak langit-langit stadion dan terjatuh kembali membentur ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" AKAMARU " teriak kiba.

" Kau, aku takkan memaafkanmu yang sudah melukai Akamaru " ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Chouji membesarlah " lanjutnya.

Chouji pun membesar setinggi 16 meter.

" Ayo serang bersamaan Kiba " ujar Chouji.

Lalu Chouji membulat seperti bola dan berguling kearahnya sedangkan Kiba berputar seperti yang dilakukan Akamaru.

" Terima ini " ujar mereka bersamaan.

Naruto pun takjub melihatnya, dia tau pasti bahwa ia takkan selamat kalau menerima serangan itu, dia pun hanya berdiri siap menerima serangan Kiba-Chou.

Chouji akhirnya menggilas tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya tumbang akibat serangan telak dari Chouji dan kiba.

" Chouji, jangan lupa injak dia " teriak Kiba.

" Yosh,, baiklah Kiba " ujar Chouji.

Chouji pun menginjak-injak Naruto dengan sangat kuat menggunakan badan raksasanya. Mereka pikir Naruto akan mati ketika Chouji menginjak-injaknya, namun Naruto hanya bermain-main saja dengan mereka.

 **Yeeeee~**

Teriakkan menggelegar dibangku penonton, sebagian orang merasa senang dan sebagian merasakan kesal karna mereka berdua membunuh orang dengan brutalnya, siapa saja yang berada ditempat Naruto pasti akan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

" Bangunlah aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura saja, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu " teriak seseorang dari bangku penonton membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Setelah mendengar teriakkan itu Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk kembali ke pertarungan.

' Suara itu ? Aku tau pasti kalau itu 'Dia' hanya suara itu yang mengetahui diriku sebenarnya. Setelah ini kau akan menghajarmu ' pikir Naruto.

" Yeah, maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya " teriak Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit samar-samar Naruto mengeluarkan aura merahnya, membuat para penonton bertanya-tanya.

" A-apa-apaan ini Chouji, bukankah kau sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan ? " tanya Kiba.

" Sepertinya begitu " jawab Chouji.

" Kali ini aku yang akan menyerang " ujar Naruto datar.

Mereka pun memasang kembali kuda-kuda bertahan.

" Dengan pukulanku ini akan ku pastikan kalian berdua tidak akan masuk ke sekolah besok " ujar Naruto yang penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat serangan brutal Chouji.

" Majulah kapanpun kau mau manusia rendahan " ujar Kiba dan Chouji.

' Cihh. Disaat-saat terakhir mereka masih bisa mengataiku manusia rendah ' batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syuuttt~**

 **Brakkkk...**

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba dan Chouji sudah terpental mengenai pembatas arena dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

Semua murid tak mempercayai kejadian barusan semuanya terjadi begitu saja tak ada yang dapat mengikuti pergerakkan Naruto. Setelah selesai Naruto lalu keluar dari kepulan debu yang sangat tebal dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

" Pemenangnya adalah Naruto Namikaze " ujar sang mc.

Tak ada yang bertepuk tangan karna semuanya masih syok karna perbuatan Naruto.

" Begini saja sudah cukupkan membuktikan kalau kalian berdua adalah mahluk rendahan " ujar Naruto.

Kemudia ia pun meninggalkan arena pertarungan, meninggalkan Kiba dan Chouji yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

" Naruto " teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Sakura.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto ? " tanya Sakura.

" Ahaha.. apa kau tidak melihat keadaanku sekarang babak belur begini " jawab Naruto.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap..tap..tap**

 **Prok..prokk...**

Suara langkah kaki pun mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

" Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan menang Naruto "

" K-kalian ? " ujar Naruto.

" Yo Naruto, apa kau masih mengingat kami ? "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_To be Continue_**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Wahh.. giman nih ficnya ga bagus ya ? benarkan. Maaf deh kalau ga bagus. Karna cuman gini kemampuan ane bisa nulis ficnya.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan kirimkan kritik & saran anda... :v:v:v**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto©**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure/friendship /Romance/Supernatural**_

 _ **Pairing : Naruto X (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typos,gaje,dll**_

 **Selamat membaca ...**

 **.**

 **.**

" Tunggu sebentar " Naruto memasang tampang berpikirnya.

" Kelamaan woyy "

" Iya aku ingat kau Shikamaru Nara dan ... " Naruto pun melirik seseorang dibalik Shikamaru " Kau.. teme~ Uchiha Sasuke rival abadiku, kemari kau akan kuhajar tampang rupawanmu " teriak Naruto dan berlari kearah Sasuke.

" Berisik kau Dobe " cetus Sasuke sambil memegangi kepala Naruto yang hendak menyundulnya.

" Ahahaha. Sudah lama ya, sejak 'Hari itu' Naruto " ujar Shikamaru tersenyum.

" Ya begitulah, sejak 'hari itu' aku selalu saja Latihan keras bersama kakek berisik itu " ujar Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga pun memasang tampang serius mengingat kejadian waktu itu saat mereka masih berumur 13 tahun.

" Kalau saja 'hari itu' kita bertiga sudah menjadi kuat kita bisa menjadi Held Superkracthten " gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras dan mengeluarkan urat-urat ditangannya.

" Wajar saja kita masih kanak-kanak waktu itu, mustahil kita bisa mendapatkan gelar Held itu " kata Shikamaru lalu menyentuk pelan pundak Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

" Sudahlah Naruto itu hanya masa lalu kita... " Sasuke pun tersadar sejak tadi Sakura sudah lama berdiri disana " Maaf Sakura aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu " jahil Sasuke.

Sakura pun cemberut dibuatnya " Ternyata tuan nomor satu menganggapku tidak ada ya ? ".

Sasuke tertawa mendengar kata Sakura.

" Oioioi.. Apa-apaan ini teme ? apa maksudnya nomor satu ? " ujar Naruto yang penasaran.

" Akulah yang terkuat disekolah ini dobe, ada masalah huh ? " ujaran Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mematung seketika.

' Aku tak percaya, si Teme keparat ini menjadi yang terbaik disekolah ini ? ' batin Naruto.

" Ini bercandakan Shikamaru " ujar Naruto sambil melompat-lompat didepannya. Membuat Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

" Lihatlah disana Naruto " ujar Sakura menunjuk papan urutan siswa terkuat.

Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menuju kepapan itu dan mencari nama Sasuke.

" Sasuke Uchiha.. Sasuk─ " Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat ternyata nama Sasuke urutan pertama dan Naruto bengong ditempat.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya.

" Wajar saja Naruto, waktu diakademi aku selalu jadi yang pertama " bisik Sasuke menyeringai.

" Whoaaa.. ini tidak adil " Naruto pun melompat-lompat kembali sambil berteriak dikoridor sekolah dan membuat siswa-siswi melihat kearahnya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

" Ahh, aku baru sadar, kenapa kau memotong cepak rambutmu Naruto padahal dulu kau kelihatan keren sekali " perkataan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah model rambut cepak Naruto. " Iya kau benar Shikamaru, aku juga baru menyadarinya " ujar Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

" Ah ini... " ujar Naruto sambil memegangi rambutnya " ...aku sangat kesusahan dengan rambut panjang saat latihan waktu itu jadi ero-jii menyarankanku untuk memotongnya jadi ku potong saja " diakhir katanya Naruto pun tertawa.

" Ohya Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengenal Sakura ? " tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalnya sejak dari Akademi dan dia sebenarnya suka pa─mhhmhhm " ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura membungkam mulutnya karna tak ingin rahasia kecilnya terbongkar oleh mulut ember Sasuke.

" Dari Akademi ? " tanya Naruto dan sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam fikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Superkracth**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" Ya, Dulu rambutnya panjangkan mungkin saja karna seseorang yang pergi begitu saja dalam hidupnya jadilah dia seperti sekarang ini rambutnya jadi pendek sebahu " ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang berada didekat Naruto.

Sakura memasang tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke membuat dirinya merinding. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

" Awas saja kau memberitahukan yang tidak-tidakSasuke akan kuhajar kau " Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik namun tak terdengar oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung saja Sasuke pun mengangguk paham.

Naruto akhirnya menatap Sakura dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala sambil mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melihatnya atau tidak dan sukses membuat Sakura memerah padam dengan sendirinya.

" Sudahlah jangan melihatku terus "

 **Bughh...**

Serangan telak yang Sakura lakukan sukses membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat berdirinya.

" Ahh.. pukulan ini, aku sangat mengenalinya " ujar Naruto sambil memegangi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tertawa kembali melihat saat Sakura memukul Naruto.

" K-Kau Sakura Haruno setengah elf healer itukan, aku sangat mengingatnya " kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

" Ternyata kau baru sadar sekarang setelah aku memukulmu ya tuan rubah Kyuubi " jelas Sakura memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Naruto.

" Ahahha, maaf-maaf. Apa telingamu sudah memanjang ? " Naruto pun hendak memeriksa telinga Sakura dengan cepat Sakura menepisnya.

" Ahk,, hey tak usah main kasar kali, aku penasaran " Naruto memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan.

" B-baiklah akan memperlihatkannya tapi sebentar saja yah " Akhirnya Sakura memperlihatkan telinganya pada Naruto dan membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat telinga lacip Sakura.

" Whoa.. benar adanya. Tapi kenapa hanya tumbuh sedikit saja ? " Naruto takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Tentu saja Naruto karna aku setengah Elf Healer " jelas Sakura.

 **Bletak...**

" Hey,,kenapa kau memukulku lagi ? " tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat bogeman keras dari Sakura.

" Karna kebodohanmu itu Naruto " jawab Sakura sambil berdecak pinggang.

Tak terima atas perlakuan Sakura, Naruto pun bangkit berdiri mengeluarkan aura merah yang kuat membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura merinding sedangkan sasuke bersikap seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Menatap tajam Sakura seolah-olah ingin memakannya dalam keadaan utuh.

" Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang " Shikamaru pun melerai pertengkaran antara keduanya.

" Kuperingatkan sekali lagi Sakura, kalau kau memukulku sekali lagi saja aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu " Ujar Naruto dengan mata merahnya memandang rendah pada Sakura.

" Maafkan aku Naruto aku janji tidak akan memukulmu lagi " Ujar Sakura tertunduk sedih. Seakan perasaannya diremukkan seketika membuat Sakura menangis dalam diam, orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai kini tega berkata seperti itu tepat didepannya.

 **Bughh..**

" Teme~ " geram Naruto, ia pun berbalik melihat wajah Sasuke dan disana ia melihat mata kelam Sasuke dengan aura keunguan disekitar tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya kembali seperti semula ' Jadi ini adalah siswa yang terkuat, lumayan ' Naruto membatin.

" Jangan kau berkata seperti itu kepada wanita Naruto apalagi Sakura, kalau sampai kau melukainya aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu walaupun kau memiliki setengah darah siluman legendaris " kode keras dari Sasuke untuk Naruto, membuat nyali Naruto menjadi ciut. Sasuke mungkin saja menghajarnya sekarang juga tapi ia berpikir tidak baik menghajar Naruto setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu.

" Ayo Shikamaru, Sakura kita pulang " akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Naruto dikoridor itu sendirian untuk memikirkan kembali perkataannya, ingin sekali Sakura melihat Naruto namun Sasuke menahannya.

" Jangan berbalik, kalau sampai kau berbalik sedikit saja aku akan menghajarnya sekarang juga " ucapan Sasuke membuat nyali Sakura menciut seperti anak kucing yang disirami air.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto bersandar pada dinding koridor sambil memukul lantai yang tidak berdosa, menundukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan perkataan kejam yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura. Memang benar ia pantas mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke karna perkataannya yang kasar itu. Sangat disayangkan dirinya saat ini sangat kesepian memang benar legenda Kyuubi mengatakan kalau siluman rubah selalu hidup sendiri tapi Naruto mempunyai hak untuk menyayangi seseorang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura dari seseorang dibalik tembok " Keluarlah aku sudah mengetahuimu sedari tadi " ucapnya lalu bangkit kembali.

Orang itupun keluar dari balik tembok dan muncullah seorang gadis.

" Kalau tidak salah kau Inokan ? " tanya Naruto hendak menghampirinya namun Ino menahannya.

" J-jangan mendekat " ucap Ino dengan wajah yang ketakutan melihat Naruto.

" Kenapa ? "

Tanpa berkata apapun tiba-tiba Ino langsung saja berlari meninggalkannya.

" Ya sudah, aku juga lagi malas berbicara " ucapnya lalu menonaktifkan mode sensornya dan pergi meninggalkan koridor itu. Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang lagi yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

" Ketemu juga kau Kyuubi..." ucapnya menyeringai lalu menghilang menjadi butiran pasir.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus saja memikirkan perkataannya pada Sakura.

' Bodoh,,bodohh,bodoh kau Naruto ' batinnya sambil memegangi kelapanya, tiba-tiba ada suara orang berlari dibelakangnya.

" Kau kenapa _kyun~_? " ucapnya lalu memegang pundak kekar Naruto.

" Ah tidak aku hanya..." Naruto pun berbalik ke asal suara " Tunggu-tunggu kau ini siapa ? dan kenapa kau mirip denganku ? " sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih.

" _Kyun~"_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampainya Dirumah..**

" H-hey kenapa aku mengikutiku ? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah orang itu.

" Aku memang mau kesini _kyun~ "_ jawabnya.

.

.

 **Cklek...**

" Ero-jii, dimana kau ? " teriak Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan kakek tuanya.

" Ada apa Naruto kau teriak-teriak begitu ? " tanya Jiraiya sambil menguap karna tidur tenangnya diganggu oleh cucunya.

" Beritau aku siapa dia Ero-jii ? " tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah orang tak dikenal itu, namun Jiraiya tidak menjawabnya.

" Woaa.. ternyata kau sudah sampai Naruko ? " Jiraiya pun pergi kearah Naruko lalu menepuk lembut kepalanya " kau sudah besar sekarang yah. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Naruto ".

" Halo aku Naruko Uzumaki _kyun~_ kita ini seumuran lohh " diakhir kalimatnya Naruko tertawa.

" Ha? Seumuran ? dengan sifat loliconmu seperti itu ? " tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemudan ia memperhatikan tubuh Naruko dengan seksama.

" Tentu saja _kyun~_ karna aku seorang gadis. Memangnya ada masalah ? " ujar Naruko mendekatkan badanya pada Naruto " T-tidak masalah. Hehe" ucap Naruto heran dengan tubuh loli Naruko.

" Jenis rasmu ? " tanya Naruto yang penasaran sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruko pun membuka topinya dan diatas kepalanya bertengger telinga rubah " Tentu saja aku siluman Kyuubi tulen _kyun~_ dan kita adalah sepupu lho " ia pun tertawa kembali dan berputar merasa senang bertemu sepupunya.

" Ero-jii, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " tanya Naruto dengan lemas.

" Ya kau dengar sendirikan apa yang ia katakan Naruto kalian itu masih sedarah dan dia itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirimu yang hanya setengah manusia. Jagalah perasaannya jangan sampai dia marah dan berubah menjadi Kyuubi bisa berabe nantinya dan... " Jiraiya pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam " Naruko akan bersekolah bersamamu besok " kalimat terakhir Jiraiya membuat Naruko melompat kegirangan.

" APA ? "

" Yeeyy, aku akan bersekolah bersama Naruto _kyun~"_ Naruko pun berlari dan memeluk erat Naruto sedangkan Naruto tersenyum bodoh entah kepada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

" A-apa aku masih mempunyai sepupu lagi Ero-jii ? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Ya Masih ada " Jiraiya pun meneguk birnya.

Naruto sempat syok lagi sudah ada Naruko yang ras asli kyuubi sekarang ada lagi selain Naruko " J-j-j-jenis ras seperti apa dia ? " tanya Naruto dengan gemetaran dan sempat berpikir 'Semoga dia lebih rendah dariku..semoga dia lebih rendah dariku'.

" Dia bangsa Werewolf hanya sedikit darah Kyuubi mengalir dalam dirinya.." Jiraiya meneguk kembali birnya 'ooghhh' sendawa Jiraiya mengeluarkan bau bir lalu mengepung seluruh ruang keluarga sehingga Naruto dan Naruko menutup hidung mereka " mungkin dia lebih kuat dibanding Naruko tapi kalau soal pengalaman bertarung kau yang terhebat Naruto "

" Benarkah itu Ero-jii ? " tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Ya tentu saja karna Minato ayahmu memiliki _chakra_ didalam tubuhnya " ujar jiraiya maksudnya menenangkan hati Naruto.

" _C-chakra ? "_

" Ya _Chakra,_ aku tidak begitu tau tentang _chakra_ tapihanya sedikit manusia yang memiliki _Chakra_ sepertinya 1:1 juta manusia dibumi ini yang memimilikinya " jelas Jiraiya.

" Apa kau tau tentang Bijuudama Ero-jii ? " tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan karna penasaran tentang pelajaran disekolahnya tadi.

" Bijuudama ya ? mhmm " Jiraiya memasang tampang berpikirnya " Aku tidak begitu paham yang aku ketahui Bijuudama memiliki daya ledakan yang amat dahsyat dan belum ada yang memakainya selain siapa ya aku sudah lupa " Jiraiya pun meletakkan keleng birnya diaatas meja lalu berdiri " Sudah-sudah aku mau istirahat ini sudah malam pasti Tsunade sudah menungguku diatas " ujarnya dengan tampang mesumnya " Dan kalian berdua tidurlah besok kalian akan ke sekolah " akhirnya Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Naruko diruang keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

" Oi Naruko, apa kau tau dengan orang yang Ero-jii maksudkan tadi " tanya Naruto.

" Aku tidak begitu tahu _kyun~_ tapi ayahku pernah menceritakannya kalau dia lebih agresif saat bertarung dan terlebih saat bulan purnama dia menjadi lebih kuat lagi _kyun~ "_ ucap Naruko dengan logat lolicon imutnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk paham dan sangat penasaran dengan keturunan Werewolf itu bagaimana tampangnya.

" Jadi kau akan tidur dimana sekarang Naruko ? "

" Tentu saja bersamamu Naruto _kyun~_ " jawab Naruko sambil memeluk sepupunya itu.

" APAAAA ? "

" Berisik Naruto, cepat sana tidur " teriak Tsunade dari lantai dua rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan paginya.**

 **Kukuruyukkks~**

Ayam berkokok menandakan waktu sudah pagi. Semua orang yang mendengarnya bagun terkecuali Naruto yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

" hmmm~ " Naruto pun meraba-raba disekitarnya ' Eh apa ini ? rambut panjang ? telinga lembut seperti kucing ' " _kyunn~" '_ kyun ? j-jangan-jangan' akhirnya Naruto membuka paksa matanya lalu melirik kearah bawah " Woaaaaa " Naruto pun berteriak dan terjatuh disamping tempat tidur.

" A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Naruto menujuk-nunjuk kearah Naruko.

" Pagi _kyun~_ " sapaan pagi dari Naruko.

" Oii jawab pertanyaanku "

" Tentu saja aku tidur _kyun~_ " ucap Naruko mengeliat diatas tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dukk..dukk...**

Suara langkah kaki yang berlarian kearah kamar Naruto.

" Ada apa Naruto kau teriak-teriak " ujar Jiraiya panik.

" Naruko dia t─"

" Tenanglah Naruto diakan hanya tidur bersamamu " ujar Tsunade memotong perkataan Naruto.

" Hanya ? kau bilang hanya Baa-san ? aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan semalam " kata Naruto tidak terima apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

" Sudah-sudah nanti aku membuatkanmu kamar dihalaman belakang Naruto " canda Tsunade.

" A-apa ? memangnya aku ini ternak "

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

" Kami berangkat " pamit Naruto dan Naruko bersamaa.

Setengah perjalanan kesekolah Naruko tersadar bahwa ia lupa memakai topinya " Gawat aku lupa memakai topiku, Naruto tunggu aku yah _kyun~_ "

" Huh, cepatlah untung saja tidak ada manusia yang melihatmu "

Dengan cepat Naruko kembali mengambil topinya yang tertinggal dirumah, yaps disini para Superkracth menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan berbaur bersama manusia menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti layaknya manusia tapi jika para Superkracth merasa terganggu dengan manusia yang ingin memburu mereka dengan cepat mereka langsung membunuh manusia. Energi kehidupan Superkracth sangat besar jadi banyak manusia yang memburu bangsa Superkracth untuk diambil energi kehidupannya.

" Maaf lama menunggu _kyun~_ hoshh..hosh " deru nafas yang memburu dari Naruko sang rubah Kyuubi tulen yang belum terlatih.

" Sudah istirahatlah, ini " ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkan air mineral kepada Naruko.

" Terima kasih Naruto _Kyun~ "_ dengan segera Naruko meneguk air mineral yang diberikan Naruto, Naruto pun tersenyum melihat tingkah koyol Naruko.

" Sudah baikkan ? " " I-iya ayo kita berangkat " mereka berdua pun bersama kesekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip ruangan kelas.**

Ruangan kelas masih saja dalam keadaan ricuh canda tawa siswa-siswi menggema dimana-mana sebelum Naruto sampai keruangan itu.

 **Srett~**

" selamat pagi " sapa Naruto riang.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi sunyi karna kedatangan Naruto dikelas. ' Apa-apaan suasana ini ? memangnya aku ini apa ? aku juga Superkracth tau ' Naruto membatin. Ternyata Naruto lupa soal perkataannya yang kemarin menganggap semua lemah yang ada didalam kelas.

" Wahwahh.. ternyata manusia sepertimu masih bisa kembali lagi kesini yah ? " tanya Shion membuka suara didalam kelas.

" Apa maks─"

" Sudahlah pulang saja sana manusia sombong " ujar semua murid dalam kelas.

" Ayoo kawan-kawan lempari dia "

Naruto pun dilempari menggunakan sampah-sampah yang mereka sudah siapkan akhirnya pembullian pun terjadi tapi Naruto hanya sabar menerimanya perlakuan para murid yang melemparinya. ' Sabar Naruto..sabar, kalau kau mengamuk disini jadi berabe nantinya ' Naruto membatin lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disana Sakura tengah duduk dengan sopan.

" Pagi Sak─ " perkataan Naruto terpotong saat ingin menyapa Sakura tapi ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah karna lain tidak ingin melihat Naruto.

' Gawattt.. aku lupa soal yang kemarin ' nyawa Naruto melayang dan pergi entah kemana kini Naruto menjadi seputih kertas tidak mempunyai warna sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **Srett~**

Pintu kembali terbuka menampakan wajah iruka, ia pun melihat keadaan sekitar kelas yang penuh dengan sampah yang berserakan, dengan seketika wajah Iruka memerah padam.

" KALIAN SEMUA BERSIHKAN KELAS INI " teriak keras Iruka namun tidak ada satu pun siswa yang ingin membersihkannya.

Dengan segala kekuatannya Naruto pun bangkit dan menungut sendirian sampah yang berserakan dilantai, sungguh kasihan nasibmu Naruto menjadi korban pembullian. Naruko yang berada diluar kelas merasa kasihan dengan Naruto ingin sekali membantunya tapi Iruka menahannya. Sebenarnya Iruka juga merasa kasihan pada Naruto tapi ia sudah tau semua kejadian tentang perkataan Naruto kemarin dan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

 **.**

Kelas sudah bersih kini Iruka masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan Naruko kepada murid-muridnya. Murid yang melihat Naruko hanya diam saja tanpa ekpresi.

" Palingan Superkracth kelas rendahan "

" Hey lihat topinya norak bangets "

" hahhah~ "

Obrolan-obrolan kurang sedap untuk didengar menggema dimana-mana, Naruko pun tertunduk sedih. Ingin sekali dirinya marah tapi Iruka menyentuh pudaknya dan menenangkan hati Naruko.

" A-aku Naruko Uzumaki _kyun~_ umurku 16 tahun dan aku ingin berteman dengan kalian semua _kyun~_ " ucap Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukkan badannya pada siswa yang lainnya.

Pikiran para murid pun bertanya-tanya.

' Uzumaki ? kyun ? '

" Whoaaaa,,, _kawaiii~_ "

Teriakkan kegirangan para siswa menggema diseluruh ruangan kelas, membuat Shikamaru yang tertidur kini terbangun melihat apa yang diteriakkan teman-temannya sedangkan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang didengarnya.

Mereka mengingat pelajaran Kakashi yang diajarkan kemarin tentang ciri-ciri keturunan asli rubah Kyuubi, memiliki marga Uzumaki dan memiliki telinga rubah dikepala mereka.

" B-bolahlehkah kau membwuka t-t-topimu Naruko-chan ? " tanya Rocklee dengan kata yang tidak karuan.

" Boleh saja _kyun~_ "Naruko pun membuka topinya dan diatas kepalanya bertengger telinga rubahnya yang lembut.

" Ternyata benar yang Kakashi-sensei ajarkan kemarin " ujar salah satu siswa.

" Naruko-chan~ "

" Whoaa,, ada ras Kyuubi asli disini "

" _kyun~?_ " Naruko tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan para murid itu tentang dirinya tetap saja ia senang dengan respon teman barunya.

" Sudah diam kalian semua Naruko duduklah di...hmmm" ujar Iruka mencari-cari tempat yang kosong " disana disamping Sasuke, Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu " Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya lemas dan Naruko pergi kearah bangku yang ditujukan untuknya.

" Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran matematika minggu lalu dan─blablablablabla "

Pelajaran kali ini sangat membosankan bagi sebagian murid sudah susah, penjelasaannya terlalu santai membuat sebagian murid tidur dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengg..tengg..**

" Pelajaran kali ini sudah selesai dan─ozzz kalian semua ternyata tidur ya? " tegur Iruka, memang ia mengaku pelajaran matematika memang pelajaran yang membosankan tapi tidak sampai tertidur juga kali..

" Hoamzz,, sensei langsung keluar saja biarkan kami melanjutkan tidur ini " ujar Shikamaru mewakili teman-temannya yang tertidur.

" KALIANN "

" Ha'i sensei " semua Murid pun terbangun karna mendengar teriakkan histeris Iruka.

" Baiklah aku pergi sekarang " Iruka akhirnya pergi dengan luka yang amat mendalam bagi seorang guru matematika.

 **.**

" Sakura ay─ "

" Ayo Sakura kita pergi " ajak Sasuke mau tak mau Sakura tetap ikut ajakkan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto kalau Sakura ingin Naruto tetap dalam keadaan utuh.

Naruto kini duduk sendirian merasakan tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari teman-temannya.

" Naruto _kyun~_ " panggil Naruko hendak menghampiri Naruto namun langkahnya terhenti oleh siswa yang menghampirinya.

" Naruko-chan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto yah, dia itu bangsa manusia yang aneh " ujar karin " T-tapi Naruto it─ " " Sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin saja tinggalkan dia sendirian " mereka pun pergi mengajak Naruko untuk meninggalkan Naruto ' Naruto _kyun~'._

Kelas sudah sepi yang ada tinggal Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tertidur, kalau Kiba dan Chouji jangan tanya sudah pasti mereka tidak masuk hari ini karna masih tidak sadarkan diri karna pertarungan kemarin.

Shikamaru pun bangun dari tidurnya " Naruto " "Ya" lalu Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tidak bersemangat " Apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura ? " tanyanya.

" Belum, Sasuke selalu saja menghalangiku " jawab Naruto menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

" Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama suka padamu " terang Shikamaru " Ap─hmhmamhhm " dengan cepat Shikamaru menahan teriakkan Naruto " sssttt~ jangan berteriak " Naruto pun mengangguk.

" Dari mana kau tau Shika ? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Dia mengaku kemarin padaku dan Sasuke " dustanya. Memang kenyataannya begitu kok.

" Biarlah pasti dia sudah bersama-sama Sasuke sekarang ini " Naruto kembali lemas.

" Sudahlah jangan galau begitu baca saja nih " ujar Shikamaru memberikan sebuah buku pada Naruto.

" I-ini kan ? " Naruto heran dengan buku yang diberikan shikamaru.

" Yaps, itu adalah Icha-icha paradise edisi terbaru karangan kakekmu " terang Shikamaru.

Naruto membuang buku itu keluar jendela dan mengenai kepala Kakashi.

" aduduu,, apa ini ? " Kakashi pun memungut buku itu lalu membukanya cahaya yang amat terang keluar dari buku itu menyilaukan mata kakashi " I-nikan serial yang aku kagumi, terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang melemparkan benda ini " ujar Kakashi sambil bersujud karna terharu.

 **.**

" Heii, kenapa kau membuangnya ? aku belum membacanya " protes Shikamaru.

" Kau tidak mengerti Shika, aku sedang tak ingin bercanda " Naruto pun membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

...

..

.

" Sakura kau tak apa ? " tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang melamun.

" A-aku baik-baik saja Sasuke " dustanya.

" Janganlah kau membohogiku, aku tau sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan Narutokan. Maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya. Jangan tanya kenapa " ujar Sasuke ia tau bahwa Sakura akan bertanya itu padanya.

Keduanya pun terdiam diatas atap sekolah Sakura pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

Sakura pun mulai berbicara " Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berbicara sekejam itu kemarin padaku padahal aku hanya menjitaknya. Biasanya dia hanya tertawa saat aku melakukan itu padanya " Sakura mengingat kembali saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto waktu diakademi " Dia benar-benar sudah berubah. Iyakan Sasuke ? ".

Sasuke merasa nyaman dalam keadaan begini bersama Sakura " Aku juga tidak tau pasti mungkin otaknya miring setelah diinjak-injak oleh Chouji kemarin " candaan dari Sasuke akhirnya sukses membuat Sakura tertawa.

.

 **Teng..tengg...**

.

" Ayo kita ke kelas Sasuke belnya sudah berbunyi " ajak Sakura namun Sasuke enggan untuk pergi dari tempatnya Saat ini. Tidur dipangkuan Sakura memang sangat nyaman baginya " Biarkan saja seperti ini Sakura " Sakura tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia pun berdiri otomatis Sasuke yang tidur dipangkuannya terjatuh.

" Kita tidak bisa seperti ini Sasuke kau taukan aku mencintai Naruto " akhirnya Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke diatap sekolah sendirian.

" Cih, awas saja kau dobe! " geram Sasuke pada Naruto .

Sasuke ahkhirnya pergi dari sana, tanpa ia ketahui sepasang mata telah mengintainya sejak tadi.

" Hari ini aku akan melakukannya tunggu saja " ujar orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip pulang sekolah..**

Sakura bersenandung ria dalam perjalanan pulangnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Merasakan hal-hal yang janggal dalam perjalanannya Sakura pun berbalik " Siapa disana ? " namun tidak ada orang ia temukan ' Mungkin perasaanmu saja Sakura ' batinnya kemudian ia pun berjalan lagi.

" Nanana─akhh " dalam sekejap Sakura sudah pingsan ditempat sebab seseorang memukul keras tengkuknya.

" Sekarang tinggal mereka ~ " ujar orang itu lalu menggendong Sakura entah kemana.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Tempat Naruto.**

Naruto masih saja memikirkan perkataan yang diucapkan Shikamaru kalau Sakura mencintainya sejak diAkademi.

' Sakura '

 **Bughh~**

" Adoww,, siapa sih yang jahil begini " ujar Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan karna lemparan entah dari siapa lalu Naruto mengambilnya " B-botol kaca ? woyy.. siapa saja yang melempar ini kalau kepalaku pecah bagaimana " teriak Naruto berkoar-koar tidak jelas sehingga banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

' Eh ? ada surat didalamnya. Apakah ini surat cinta ? ' dengan cepat Naruto membukanya dan membacanya.

" 'Kalau kau masih menyayangi Sakura datanglah kebangunan tua di kota xxxx. Sasuke uchiha ' Kurang ajar si Teme itu beraninya menculik Sakura " ucapnya sambil meremas botol kaca itu hingga pecah Ia pun hendak berlari namun Naruko memanggilnya " Naruto _kyun~ "._

" Ayo ikut aku " ajak Naruto, tanpa alasan yang jelas langsung saja iya menarik tangannya.

" _Kyun~?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tempat Sasuke**

 **Swinggg~**

Sebuah botol plastik mengarah dengan lambat kearah Sasuke, ia hampir saja menangkapnya tapi dia kewalahan menangkap botol plastik itu karna diterbangkan oleh angin.

" Cih, siapa yang melakukan ini " gumam Sasuke dan masih saja berlari mengejar botol itu, " Dapat. Ahaha~ eh? " Sasuke menatap heran seorang anak kecil didekatnya. " Lihat dia gila " ujar seorang anak kecil lalu berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

" Cih, anak kecil sialan " ia pun membuka botol itu dan membaca surat dari botol itu.

" ' Aku tau kau menyukai Sakura jadi aku membawanya dibangunan tua di kota xxxx. Datanglah dan kita berduel disana kita lihat siapa yang pantas untuknya –Naruto Namikaze-' Dobe tunggu saja aku akan menghajarmu " Sasuke pun berlari menuju kearah surat itu tujukan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dibangunan tua kota xxxx**

Sore sudah berganti malam dua bangsa Superkracth saling berhadapan Naruto, Naruko vs Sasuke saling bertemu bermaksud menanyakan perihal yang sama.

" Teme, apa maksudmu mengirimi surat seperti ini padaku hah ? kau hampir saja melukai kepalaku " tanya Naruto memperlihatkan surat yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya.

" Apa maksudmu Dobe aku tidak mengerti ? dan kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras mengejar botol plastik ini " ujar Sasuke lalu membanting botol plastik itu.

" Dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura ? " tanya mereka bersamaan " Jawab aku " dan lagi.

" Tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung Naruto " ujar Sasuke lalu melepas bajunya.

Naruto pun tidak mau kalah dia juga membuka bajunya " Ya, memang tidak ada jalan lain Sasuke, Naruko mundurlah biar aku yang hadapi dia " Naruko pun mundur menuruti permintaan sepupunya.

 **.**

Keduanya pun mengeluarkan auranya dari ras Superkratch masing-masing Naruto dengan aura merahnya sedangkan Sasuke dengan aura keunguannya namun mata Sharingan Sasuke belum ia aktifkan karna ia tau betul bagaimana pola serangan Naruto.

" Naruto berhati-hatilah _kyun~ "_ peringatan dari Naruko.

" Yahh,, tenang saja aku akan menghajarnya dan memaksanya berbicara dimana dia menyembunyikan Sakura saat ini " ujar Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

" Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu Naruto, tapi tetap saja aku akan menghajarmu sampai mengaku walaupun aku harus membunuhmu " ucap Sasuke namun ia hanya berdiri tanpa memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Kedua aura merah dan ungu yang sangat mencengram saat ini, Naruko yang merasakan aura itu merinding ketakutan sebab ia tidak pernah merasakan aura membunuh seperti ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk siap berlari dan saling bertarung.

 **Wusss~**

Terpaan angin yang sangat kuat dari keduanya menyebabkan benda-benda disekitar mereka hancur beterbangan bahkan bangunan kokoh pun hampir saja roboh karnanya.

' Naruto _Kyun~_ '

" NARUTOOO "

" SASUKEEEEE "

 **.**

 **.**

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Pheww.. Chapter 2nya gimana nihh seru ? atau malah membosankan ? hanya para Readerlah yang tau, Maaf kalau penulisannya masih kurang jelas karna kemampuan ane cuman segini doang T^T, maklumi saja lah ya :v :v :v dan paling penting ane itu bukan pedofil yah masukkin kata loli didalam ff ini, saya cuman suka aja sama anime/mangga yang imut bukan suka sama anak dibawah umur *curhat**alay** plak digampar wajan*:v**

 **.**

 **Silahkan kirimkan kritik & saran anda :v**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto©**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure/friendship /Romance/Supernatural**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSaku**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typos,gaje,dll**_

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" NARUTOOO "

" SASUKEEE "

 **.**

 **Duarrrr...**

Dua kekuatan saling bertabrakan menyebabkan bangunan runtuh seketika. Tinjuan, pukulan, serta tendangan mereka lepaskan, Naruko yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke takjub dengan pertarungan mereka. Keduanya tidak mau kalah satu sama lain memegang prinsip masing-masing. Naruto pun tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan pukulan mematikannya.

Aura merah pekat mengelilingi tangannya.

" SASUKEE! " teriaknya.

 **Buggghhhh..**

Tepat pada wajah Sasuke, Naruto melancarkan serangannya membuat Sasuke terpukul mundur.

" Hebat juga kau sekarang Dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil megusap darah dimulut dan hidungnyanya " Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghindari yang ini " lalu energi keunguan Sasuke menyelimuti tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah zirah armor emas menempel ditangan kanannya.

" S-sasuke kau.. "

Sasuke pun menyeringai " Rasakan ini Naruto ".

Dengan segala kemampuannya Sasuke melepaskan tinjuan seperempat dari kekuatan sebenarnya.

 **Wusss... duarrr..**

Terpaan angin bersama dengan aura keunguannya menciptakan tekanan teramat dahsyat bagi Naruto bagaimana tidak energi yang keluar dari tangan kanan Sasuke seakan menyemburnya bagaikan air tapi yang satu ini sangat berbeda dengan warna aura asli Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menahannya.

" Mustahil kau bisa menahannya Naruto " ujar Sasuke yang masih melepaskan tinjuannya.

' Sasuke aku tidak tau Superkracth jenis apa kau tapi─akkkhh aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi ' akhirnya Naruto terhempas kebelakang menembus dinding bangunan tua dan beberapa bekas dinding yang hancur menindihnya.

Naruko pun menhampirinya " Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa _kyun~_? "

" Mundur Naruko ini pertarunganku " Naruto pun keluar dari bongkahan bangunan yang menimpanya, dengan Nafas yang terengah-engah Naruto masih saja mengeluarkan auranya.

" Masih saja sombong ya kau Dobe, kau masih terlalu lemah berhadapan denganku " ucap Sasuke perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

" Yea,, aku tau kalau aku masih lemah dibandingkan dirimu tapi tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau mengatakan dimana kau menyebunyikan Sakura " Ujar Naruto sambil meludahkan Darahnya.

" Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak tau apa maksudmu " dengan cepat Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat Naruto lalu mencekiknya.

" Akan kuhajar kau sampai kau mengaku Sasuke, walaupun harapannya kecil " dengan leher yang tercekik Naruto masih saja dapat berbicara.

" Aku bilang aku tidak tau " teriak Sasuke lalu memhempaskan Naruto ke lantai.

 **Ahkk..**

" Heh, jangan bodoh Sasuke sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Sakurakan " ujar Naruto remeh disela-sela tawa renyahnya.

Tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu begitu Sasuke pun menerjang Naruto dengan pukulannya.

 **Bughh..**

" Tahu apa kau hah.. tentang diriku dan Sakura " geram Sasuke memukul-mukul wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian " Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kami berdua " kini wajah Naruto semakin membiru karna pukulan keras Sasuke " Kau hanya datang dan pergi dikehidupannya Narutoo " ucapan terakhir Sasuke, dia mulai menyerah dan meneteskan air matanya sambil memukul-mukul lantai " Kau tidak tau apa-apa hiks..hiks Naruto" Sasuke pun menundukan wajahnya didepan Naruto.

 **.**

Naruto pun mengangkat wajah Sasuke menghadapkan dengan wajahnya " Maafkan aku Sasuke, datang dan pergi begitu saja dikehidupan kalian " Naruto pun tersenyum simpul.

Naruko ikut juga menangis melihat kejadian mengharukan didepannya " _Kyuunnn~_ hiks..hikss ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuperKracth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prokk..prokk...prokk...**

Suara tepuk tangan menggema dibangunan tua itu sehingga ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Kejadian yang mengharukan. Hahah~ " ujar orang itu sambil tertawa lepas seperti mengejek Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Dua bangsa Superkracth saling beradu kekuatan, tapi sayangnya sang Legendalah yang kalah. Cihh,, dasar lemah " ucapnya sambil memandang rendah Naruto. " Ternyata kekuatan Kyuubi hanya segitu ya, mengecewakan ".

" Aku ini setengah Kyuubi sialan " teriak Naruto. " Sasuke menyingkirlah, aku akan menghajarnya " Sasuke pun menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hendak menghampiri orang itu namun Sasuke menahannya " Kenapa kau menahanku Sasuke ? " tanyanya. " Bukan kau yang akan bertarung Naruto tapi kita " ucap Sasuke.

" Fufufufu.. dua lawan satu ya ? tidak masalah tapi..." ujarnya lalu memperlihatkan Sakura yang tengah disekap dibelakangnya " Bagaimana dengan ini ? " 'hmhmhmhnn' suara Sakura yang diperban mulutnya.

" Sakura " teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" Oioioi.. tenanglah. Aku cuman menjaganya sebentar " orang itu pun hendak memeluk Sakura.

" Hentikan itu, siapa kau sebenarnya ? " teriak Naruto yang tidak terima Sakura dipeluk orang lain selain dirinya.

" Aku ? " ucapnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku, Tapi.. " orang itu menggantung kalimatnya lalu mengeluarkan aura merah pekat seperti Naruto " Aku juga SuperKracth Legendaris sepertimu " ucapnya sambil tertawa.

" Lepaskan Sakura kataku " teriak kembali Naruto.

" Kalau aku tidak mau ? "

" Akan kurontokkan semua gigimu _kyun~_ " ujar Naruko langsung berdiri didepan Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Naruko apa yang k─ "

" Naruto kau istirahatlah dulu _kyun~,_ kumpulkan dulu _mana_ mu " terang Naruko " T-tapi Ero-jii bila─ " " Jangan khawatir _kyun~_ , begini-begini aku juga kuat loh " ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan aura berwarna jingga.

' J-jadi seperti ini aura Kyuubi yang asli ? ' Naruto membatin karna saking takjubnya Melihat aura Naruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prokk..prokk**

" Hebat..hebat, jadi aura Kyuubi seperti ini " ujar orang itu lalu menghirup udara yang sangat banyak 'puhh' dikeluarkannya bola angin dengan sangat cepat dari mulutnya mengarah ke Naruko. Langsung Saja Naruko menepisnya dengan santai.

" Jadi cuman seperti ini yah _kyun~_ " ujar Naruko tersenyum remeh.

" KAU " orang itu berteriak mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu muncullah lautan pasir dari depannya.

" Naruko awas " Naruto mengikatkan.

" Santai saja _kyun~_ dan kau orang aneh jangan terlalu terburu-buru ya " Naruko pun langsung melompat ke arahnya menyebabkan lantai retak karna lompatan super cepat Naruko. Tinju Naruko sangat dekat dan hampir mengenai orang itu.

Orang itupun menyeringai " Kena kau ".

Sebuah kepalan tangan besar yang terbuat dari pasir tiba-tiba muncul disebelah kiri Naruko, serangan cepat yang tak dapat ditepis olehnya.

 **Krakkk..**

Suara patah tulang maupun teriakkan kesakitan Naruko terdengar ditelinga mereka semua dan membuat Naruko terhepas sejauh 20 meter menabrak dinding yang keras dengan tubuh mungilnya.

" _kyunnn~_ ".

 **.**

 **.**

" K-kauu, berani-beraninya kau lakukan itu pada Naruko " teriak Naruto.

" Lemahh,, benar-benar lemah " ujar orang itu sambil tertawa psikopat. " Aku mengira Kyuubi itu benar-benar kuat tapi kenyataannya sangat membosankan bagiku " ujarnya menyeringai remeh pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Dia itu belum terlatih bodoh, lihat saja setelah ini aku akan menghabisimu " ucap Naruto sambil mengumpulkan _mana_ nya.

" Ohya, silahkan saja. Aku akan menghadapimu dengan senang hati " ujar orang itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

 **.**

 **.**

" Tapi sebelum itu hadapi aku dulu " teriak Sasuke lalu aura ungu menyelimuti badannya " Inilah akhir bagimu " ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

Dengan seketika zirah armor emas menyelimuti kedua tangan Sasuke dan sayap elang sepanjang 2 meter mekar dipunggung kekarnya.

" S-siapa kau sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha ? " tanya orang itu ketakutan.

 **.**

" Aa?.. aku juga tidak tau pasti siapa diriku sebenarnya tapi yang jelas aku akan menghabisimu karna sudah mengadu domba kami " ucap Sasuke lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan menampakkan _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya " Yoshh,, begini sudah cukup ".

Terpaan angin keras karna kepakkan sayap elang milik Sasuke perlahan-lahan kaki Sasuke terangkat ke udara.

" Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya ? " tanya Naruto.

" Maaf saja Dobe, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku berangkat " ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dihadapan orang itu. " Ada kata terakhir ? " tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

" T-t-t-tunggu aku bisa jelaskan " ucapnya terbata.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi beregsek " Sasuke pun mulai ancang-ancang mengumpulkan _mana_ nya ditangan kanannya " Kau juga sudah menculik Sakura dan menyakitinya tidak ada kata maaf bagimu " perlahan-lahan aura keunguannya berkobar-kobar ditangannya bagaikan api. " AAAA~ " teriakkan Sasuke menggetarkan bangunan tua itu.

 **Buugghhhh..trasss...**

Sama seperti serangan yang ditujukan kepada Naruto tadi tapi kali ini lebih besar karna Sasuke benar-benar marah. Perlahan-lahan membesar skala seburannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga orang itu menahannya.

" Aaahhkkk...hahahha~ " tawanya menerima serangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mambulatkan matanya tak percaya serangannya dihentikan semudah itu " Perkenalkan diriku Sabaku no Gaara " perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Gaara yang menghentikan serangan Sasuke mengeluarkan aura kecoklatan dan menjadi pasir dan mengeras seperti batu serta tanda kutukan mulai menjalar mengelilingi tangannya " Dan aku tidak selemah yang kau kira " teriaknya lalu menghempaskan serangan Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

 **.**

" B-bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ? " tanya Sasuke yang masih tak percaya serangannya dipatahkan begitu saja.

" Bagaimana bisa katamu ? tentu saja aku bisa karna aku... " ucap Gaara lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan pasir lalu mengeras dan tanda kutukan mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

 **Boftt~**

" Superkracth legendaris Shukaku " lanjutnya sambil tertawa lepas taklupa ekor besar muncul dari buntutnya (disini Gaara berubah jadi Shukaku versi kecil yah seperti dianimenya waktu lawan Naruto).

" Ohh "

" H-hey, kenapa kau tidak terkejut ? " tanya Gaara yang heran melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke.

" Buat apa aku terkejut ? toh ujung-ujungnya dia akan menghajarmu " ujarnya Sasuke menunjuk kearah Naruto " Apa kau sudah siap Naruto ? " tanyanya.

" Ya, kapanpun kau siap menggantikanku Sasuke " jawab Naruto setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan _mana_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Tapi aku ingin bertarung denganmu " pinta Gaara pada Sasuke.

" Baiklah "

 **Bughh...**

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung saja memukul Gaara membuatnya terhempas 5 meter. Sasuke pun mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai lalu mengatupkan sayap elangnnya kembali, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Gaara.

 **Tap..**

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke menggema ditempat itu, membuatnya terkesan ganas dengan wajah yang datar tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sasuke masih diselimuti kemarahan yang mendalam didalam hatinya, sudah diadu domba seperti binatang hingga dirinya tega membuat teman akrabnya sendiri bakak belur sekaligus menculik Sakura.

Kini Sasuke sudah tiba dihadapan Gaara.

Gaara pun bangkit kembali " Kalau mau memu─ "

 **Bughhh..**

Gaara belum menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke langsung saja memukulnya kembali dan terhempas membentur dinding membuat Gaara mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Ini bukan Film atau semacamnya Gaara ini adalah pertarungan, pertarungan itu tidak harus berbicara terdahulu karna itu terkesan membosankan " ujar Sasuke datar.

" Tap─ "

 **Bughh..**

Gaara kembali terhempas dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah.

" Sudah aku bilangkan padamu jangan berbicara pada lawanmu saat bertarung " ujar Sasuke mendekati Gaara, lalu mencekik leher Gaara dan mengangkatnya keatas.

" Apa kau sudah menyerah ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Be─ "

 **Bughh..**

Sasuke pun bertanya sekali lagi namun Gaara masih belum mau menyerah, pukulan demi pukulan Sasuke lancarkan membuat Gaara babak belur dan menjadi ke bentuk Manusianya kembali. Sudah 30 menit Sasuke melakukannya namun Gaara belum juga menyerah dan membuatnya bosan.

" Dasar sampah " ucapnya lalu melemparnya kearah Naruto " Hadapi dia Naruto. Aku sudah bosan dengannya " Sasuke pun menyelimuti kembali dirinya dengan auranya membuat zirah armor emas dilengan dan sayap elang Sasuke menghilang.

 **.**

" Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau memberikanku bekasmu ? " tanya Naruto tak terima pemberian Sasuke.

" Suka atau tidak terserah dirimu, apa kau tidak mau membalas apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruko ? " tanyanya kembali.

Naruto pun berpikir kembali apa yang sudah Gaara lakukan pada Naruko. Tangan Naruko sudah patah dan pastinya kalau pulang ia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade, ia juga merasa kasihan pada Gaara wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

" Baiklah aku terima bekasmu Sasuke " ucap Naruto.

" Lakukanlah aku ingin melihat aksimu " ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Oioioioi.. Apa kau masih sadar ? " tanya Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara.

" Tentu Saja bodoh "

" Fuhhh.. Syukurlah " Naruto bernafas legah 'sykurlah anaknya orang belum mati' batinnya.

" Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? " tanya Gaara yang penasaran.

" Karna..." Naruto pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Gaara, " Aku tidak akan membuatmu sadar selama seminggu " teriak Naruto.

" Kena─ "

 **Bughhh..**

Tinju Naruto sukses membuat Gaara pingsan serta kepalanya menembus lantai bangunan dan tertanam didalam tanah (seperti difilm kungfu hustle).

" Jangan bertanya kenapa, kekuatanku adalah perintah mutlak " canda Naruto.

" Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya Naruto ? kau tega sekali membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. " ucap Sasuke yang menghampiri Naruto untuk melihat kondisi mengenaskan Gaara.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Sasuke, kau memukulnya sampai membuat mukanya hancur " ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Keduanya pun tertawa karna kesalahan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

" Sudahlah yang penting malasalah ini sudah selesai " ucap Sasuke.

" Iya juga yah, ya sudah aku temui dulu Naruko dan kau lepaskan ikatan Sakura " lalu keduanya pergi ketempat masing-masing.

 **Tempat Naruko.**

Kini Naruko terbaring diatas tumpukan runtuhan bangunan memegangi tangannyayang patah.

" Naruko, apa kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Naruto berlari menghampiri Naruko.

" Aku baik-baik saja _kyun~_ , tapi tanganku patah "

" M-maafkan aku, karna harus terlibat dalam pertarungan tadi " ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat Naruko ala bridal style.

" O-oii apa yang kau lakukan Nauto _kyun~_? " tanya Naruko dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Tentu saja mengangkatmu, kau pasti akan kesusahan berjalan dengan tangan itu " akhirnya Naruto dan Naruko pergi ketempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **.**

 **Tempat Sakura.**

" Kau tak apa Sakura ? " tanya Sasuke melepaskan ikatan ditangan Sakura " hmmhmpp " " Ahh.. maaf aku lupa melepaskan duluan perban dimulutmu " Sasuke pun melepaskan perbannya.

" Puahh.. sangat sesak dengan mutut yang tertutup " ucapnya lalu mengelap keringat yang ada disekitar wajahnya.

" Terima kasih Sasuke " lanjutnya.

" Hn "

" Apa kau tidak berterimakasih padaku juga Sakura ? " tanya Naruto dari kejauhan.

" Tentu saja _baka_ " ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah " T-terima kasih Naruto- _kun " ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka berempat berkumpul dibagunan tua itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sedangkan Sakura sedang mengobati tangan Naruko tang terluka.

" S-sakittt,, Sakura _kyun~_ " rintih Naruko.

" Sedikit lagi Naruko, tinggal menyambungkan sel-selnya saja " ucap Sakura tengah mengeluarkan aura hijau penyembuhnya pada lengan Naruko.

" Ternyata seorang elf healer memang berguna yah " ucap Sasuke.

" Apa maksud ucapanmu itu ? " tanya Sakura.

" Tidak ada "

" Kalau kau nanti terluka aku tidak akan menyembuhkanmu Sasuke " lanjutnya.

" Silahkan saja aku bisa regenerasi sendiri " ujar Sasuke dengan tawa diakhir ucapannya.

" K-kau y─ "

" Sakura! " ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

" Ya? "

" Apa kau mau menjadi pasangan hidupku ? " ucap Naruto langsung to the point.

' Haaaa... Naruto menembakku disaat seperti ini ? apa ini mimpi ? seseorang tolong bangunkan aku ' batin Saskura. " H-ha ? apa kau bercanda ? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Aku serius, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku ya kan. Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang karna aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain "

Sakura pun terdiam sesaat memikirkan jawaban yan tepat pada pertanyaan Naruto.

' Mungkin inilah saatnya aku menyandarkan cintaku pada orang yang ku cintai selama ini ' batin Sakura.

" Ba-baiklah Naruto, aku te─"

Sasuke pun langsung memotong ucapan Sakura.

" Tidak, ini tidak bisa. Kalian berdua pacaran sedangkan aku jones sendirian menunggu dirinya ? enak saja "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku kira Hinata bersamamu Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa mengingat dulu Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berpasangan duluan.

" Hinata, belum kembali sejak 'hari itu' Naruto " jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

" A-apa ? hey jangan bercanda "

" Aku serius "

" Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya dengan baik Sasuke " ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kejadian sebenarnya... "

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Flashback on.**

 **3 tahun yang lalu kejadian hari itu...**

 **Di hutan Zelfmoord.**

Hutan zelfmoord adalah tempat dimana para manusia yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, mengahkiri kehidupannya karna soal putus cinta maupun karna diguna-guna tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tempatnya para **Ghoul** tinggal, Ghoul dan Superkracth sudah bermusuhan sejak zaman nenek moyang mereka. Dan selalu saja bangsa Superkracth dibantai habis-habisan oleh bangsa Ghoul. Bangsa Ghoul juga sering memangsa bangsa manusia menyebabkan Bangsa Superkracth menerima imbasnya dan akhirnya Superkracth selalu diburu oleh manusia.

Terlihat dari kejauhan 5 bocah berumur 13 tahun sedang berada dipintu masuk hutan Zelfmoord diantaranya, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga.

" Woaa,, kenapa anak sekecil seperti kita disuruh melakukan misi seperti ini " ujar Naruto.

" Wajar saja Naruto, karna kita berlima ranking teratas diakademi " ucap Shikamaru.

" M-memangnya apa misinya ? " tanya Hinata yang tak tau apa-apa.

" Apa kau tidak tau apa misinya Hinata ? " Sakura bertanya kembali Hinata pun menggeleng.

" Misinya adalah kita harus membantai bangsa Ghoul sebanyak mungkin " ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata dari belakang " Tapi tenang saja aku akan melindungimu Hinata ".

" S-sasuke- _kun_ , bisakah kau tidak memelukku saat ini ? " tanya Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"Memangnya kenapa ? ".

" Kasihan teman kita yang jones Sasuke- _kun,_ melihat kita berduaan seperti ini".

 **Blush~**

Seketika wajah Hinata sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus karna kata-katanya sendiri.

 **.**

" Tenanglah Hinata, akukan ada Sakura " ucap Naruto berbalik melihat Sakura " Iyakan Sakura " lalu menunjukan senyum lima jarinya.

" Enak saja, siapa juga yang mau berpasangan dengan Superkracth bodoh sepertimu " dusta Sakura.

" Terserah kau sajalah Sakura " ucap Naruto pasrah karna tingkah cuek Sakura.

" Jadi apa kita akan masuk sekarang ? " tanya Shikamaru " Melihat kalian berempat seperti itu membuatku mengantuk. hoammss "

" Ayo "

 **.**

Mereka pun memasuki hutan Zelfmoord, aura-aura kematiannya sangat mencengkram bagi mereka semua.

" Gila, baru masuk saja auranya sudah begini apa lagi kalau kita masuk lebih dalam lagi mungkin tidak ada kata selamat untuk kita " ucap Naruto yang ketakutan.

Mereka berempat mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada 7 bangsa Ghoul yang mengikuti mereka berlima dari belakang secara diam-diam. Mereka pun masuk lebih jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Tiba-tiba saja bau belerang masuk ke indra penciuman dan sekumpulan asap tebal mulai menghalangi pandangan mereka.

" Hinata " seru Sasuke.

" Baiklah aku mengerti 'Byakugan' " Hinata akhirnya menggunakan Byakugannya untuk melihat daerah sekitar untuk memastikan disekitar mereka tidak ada bangsa Ghoul maupun yang lainnya. Namun Hitana tidak sadar bahwa teman-temannya sudah disekap oleh bangsa Ghoul dibelakangnya.

" Sasuke- _kun ?_ "

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

" Naruto ? Sakura ? Shika ? kalian dimana ? "

Hasilnya sama saja pertanyaan Hinata tidak dijawab satupun dari nama-nama temannya yang ia sebutkan.

" H-hey kalian semua, jangan bercanda ditempat seperti ini " ucap Hinata yang ketakutan.

Hinata akhirnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi kedalam hutan untuk mencari teman-temannya namun Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang jauh berada dibelakangnya yang disekap oleh para Ghoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tempat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru.**

Tak ada satupun yang dapat berbicara diantara mereka karna sekapan tangan dari para Ghoul pada mulut mereka berempat sangat kuat bernafas saja sudah susah apalagi memanggil Hinata itu sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh mereka.

Untung saja Sasuke melihat kearah mana Hinata pergi menggunakan Sharingannya, namun jarak pandang Byakugan dengan Sharingan sangatlah berbeda.

' Hinata..jangan kesana aku mohon padamu ' histeris Sasuke didalam batinnya.

Akhirnya Sharingan milik Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kearah mana lagi Hinata pergi dan Hinata hilang dalam pandangannya.

Sasuke pun marah dibuatnya, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan aura ungunya dan bisa terlepas dari sekapan para Ghoul itu. Sasuke pun jatuh tersungkur dan mengambil nafas secepatnya karna dirinya hampir kehabisan oksigen didalam paru-parunya.

 **Bruk..brukk..brukk**

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara tubuh yang terjatuh, dengan cepat Sasuke menghampirinya dan dilihat teman-temannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" Oii,, Shika, Naruto, Sakura bangunlah kenapa kalian tertidur ? " tanya Sasuke yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh teman-temannya.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari temannya yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **.**

Sasuke pun mendengar kembali suara langkah kaki yang amat berat sehingga dapat menggetarkan tanah.

' Apa-apaan ini ? tidak mungkin ini suara langkah kaki Ghoul ' batin Sasuke dengan detak jantung yang berdetak sangat keras.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan aura ungunya disekitar kedua tangannya dan membentuk zirah armor emas " Ternyata aku masih dilevel yang hanya bisa meneluarkan ini ya " ucapnya sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang tertutup armor.

Suara langkah kaki itu sangat dekat dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke ikut tersungkur saking beratnya langkah kaki itu.

Dan didepan Sasuke sudah berdiri 7 Ghoul yang siap menghabisi dirinya.

" Kaki-kaki yang besar " pengelihatannya mengikuti tinggi badan Ghoul itu " Badan yang bersimbah darah, kuku-kuku yang tajam " Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat kearah wajahnya 'D-d-dia sedang memakan manusia ' batinnya ketakutan.

 **.**

" Hahahha.. mustahil aku bisa melawan mahluk yang seperti ini, dengan kekuatanku yantg seperti ini dan tinggiku yang hanya 150 cm melawan Para Ghoul ini yang tingginya hampir 7 meter. Benar-benar mustahil. Siapa sih yang memberikan misi mengerikan seperti ini ? " ucapnya dengan badan yang bergetar karna ketakutan.

 **.**

" H-hey kalian be-bertiga b-b-ba-bangunlah, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannn monster-monster ini sendirian " suara Sasuke makin tidak karu-karuan saking ketakutannya.

 **Roaaaarrrr...**

Teriakkan dari salah satu Ghoul itu sukses membuat Sasuke menjerit ketakutan, dengan cepat ia mengangkat ketiga temannya entah bagaimanapun caranya, ia dan ketiga temannya harus selamat karna ia ketua tim.

Sasuke pun lari terbirit-birit tak tentu arah dan tujuan yang dalam pikirannya hanya bisa berlari sejauh mungkin dan keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat.

Sudah sejam Sasuke berlari namun dirinya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari hutan Zelfmoord.

 **Hoshh..hoshh**

Nafas berat dari Sasuke petanda bahwa ia sudah mencapai batasnya, tapi tetap saja ia harus berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari para Ghoul yang buas itu. Ia pun sempat beberapa kali terjatuh dalam pelariannya membuat temannya terjatuh pula, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya yang didalam pikirannya hanya berlari dan terus berlari sejauh yang ia dan teman-temannya agar bisa selamat.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke samar-samar melihat cahaya yang amat terang dikarnakan teriknya matahari diluar sana. Ia pun berlari semakin cepat namun langkah kaki Ghoul itu lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Semakin dekat dengan sinar matahari semakin dekat pula para Ghoul itu yang sedang mengejarnya.

Sasuke pun amat senang mendengar gemercik suara air menandakan disebelah sana ada air terjun yang sedang mengalir deras.

" Naruto, Sakura, Shika. Akhirnya kita bisa selamat " ucapnya disela-sela larinya." Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.. sedik─ahhhkkkk "

Yang benar saja Ghoul itu langsung saja menarik rambut raven milik Sasuke dan mengangkatnya keatas. Sasuke pun meronta-ronta karna kesakitan.

" Naruto, Sakura, Shika. Kuharap kalian berdua selamat " ujar Sasuke lalu melampar ketiga temannya secara bersamaan ke tebing yang dibawahnya sudah ada air mengalir yang menunggu mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' inilah akhir Hidupku ' batin Sasuke yang sudah pasrah.

" Tapi aku masih harus menyelamatkan Hinata " teriaknya lalu memelintir tangan Ghoul itu lalu membantingnya dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya. Dan sukses akhirnya rambut Sasuke bisa terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Ghoul itu, ia pun berlari dan melompat dari tebing, perlahan-perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

' Kau harus selamat Hinata '

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Flashback off..**

" Setelah itu aku terbangun dan aku sudah berada dirumah sakit bersama kalian bertiga. Yang sudah sadar saat itu hanya aku dan Sakura, Lalu Jiraiya membawamu Naruto entah kemana. Dan aku melihat Sakura menangis saat Jiraiya membawamu pergi. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bersama Sakura, Sakura selalu bercerita bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai diriku bosan hanya namamu yang ia sebutkan " lanjut Sasuke.

" Hey, Sasuke jangan juga kau ceritakan bagian akhirnya, aku malu tau " Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

" B-benarkah itu Sakura ? " ujar Naruto yang tak percaya.

" Tentu saja _baka "_

 **Bletak..**

Jitakan keras dari Sakura sukses membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

" Aududu.. kalau mau menjitak bilang-bilang dong " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tidak segan-segan dirinya memeluk Sakura namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya.

" Eitss,, kau tidak boleh menyentuh Sakura sebelum Hinata kembali kepelukanku "

" Kenapa seperti itu Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke.

" Tentu saja ini adalah Syarat khusus dariku karna aku sudah menjaga Sakura selama ini. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau harus menunggu sampai Hinata kembali " jelas Sasuke.

" Berapa lama ? "

" Satu bulan "

" Ha ? selama itu ? kenapa ? "

" Karna satu bulan lagi kita akan pergi ke hutan Zelfmoord dan pergi mencari Hinata bagaimana pun caranya ia harus kembali " terang Sasuke.

" Baiklah aku terima perjanjiannya " ucap Naruto, " kau sanggupkan Menunggu selama itu Sakura " lanjutnya.

" Berapa lamapun aku menunggu asalkan diriku bisa bersamamu Naruto- _kun "_ ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang tambah memerah lagi.

" Wahwahwah.. ternyata Sakura bisa juga berkata yang Manis _kyun~ "_ ujar Naruko disela-sela rasa kesakitannya, " Dan untuk Naruto, selamat kau tidak Jones lagi _kyun~ "_

 **Blush~**

Perkataan Naruko sukses membuat dua sejoli itu yang 1 bulan lagi resmi berpacaran memerah.

" A-ahh.. itu masih lama Naruko, Iyy-y-yaa kan Sakura " ucap Naruto menahan malu.

" Be-benar begitu "

Akhirnya mereka berempat dapat tertawa kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jadi mau kita apakan orang ini ? " ujar Naruto kini sudah berada ditempat Gaara.

" Kita biarkan Saja. Ayo kita pulang " ucap Sasuke dengan tidak kepeduliannya pada Gaara.

" T-tapi... "

" Sudahlah nanti ada juga yang mencarinya "

Mereka berempat akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian dengan kepala yang tertanam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang yang menghampiri Gaara.

" Gaara, apa kau bai-baik saja ? " tanya orang itu namun Gaara menjawab dengan erangan saja, ternyata Gaara belum pingsan juga yah.

" Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu ? " tanyanya lagi. " U-uto..Uuu-ke " akhirnya Gaara keok dan pingsan selama seminggu.

" Mereka berdua.. awas saja akan kubalas perbuatan kalian pada adikku " ucapnya yang tidak tau apa.

" UTOO, UKEEE. KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MELIHAT KEMARAHAN ORANG YANG TERTINDAS " teriak orang itu. apakah dia Temari atau Kankurou yang berteriak ? tunggu dichapter depan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua akan tidur dimana ? " tanya Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka pun melirik jam tangan masing-masing dan sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

" TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK "

 **30 hari menuju menyelamatkan Hinata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Waduhh.. ginama Chapter ini seru ? atau malah sebaliknya ? hanya kalianlah para Reader yang bisa menentukan bagus tidaknya sebuah cerita ya :v:v:v. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang sering terulang karna manusia tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Silahkan kirimkan Kritik & Saran anda :v.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto©**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure/friendship /Romance/Supernatural**_

 _ **Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typos,gaje,dll**_

 **Selamat membaca ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Knock..knock..knockkk**

" Hoams.. siapa sih yang mngetuk pintu jam segini ? " umpat Jiraiya kemudia ia pun membuka pintu dan nampaklah Naruto beserta teman-temannya dengan keadaan yang sangat lusuh.

" Kalian ? kenap─ "

" Nanti saja bertanyanya Ero-jii, kami ingin beristirahat " ucap Naruto dengan beraninya memotong ucapan Orang tua.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam Rumah diikuti dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dibelakang, sedangkan Naruko ketakutan masuk kedalam rumah karna keadaannya yang sangat parah dibandingkan mereka bertiga.

" Aku masuk _kyun~_ "

Naruko ikut masuk kedalam Rumah, dengan pengelihatan yang masih buram Jiraiya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas luka yang dialami Naruko.

" Naruko ? "

" _Kyun~_? "

" Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja ? " tanya Jiraiya yang masih ngantuk sesekali ia juga menguap 'Hoamss'.

" K-kami baik-baik saja Jii-san, Sudah dulu yah aku ngantuk _kyun~_ " ujar Naruko lalu mengambil langkah seribu menemui teman-temannya.

" Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, pulang dari clubbing jam segini " ucap Jiraiya lalmu melangkah kan kakinya menuju Sofa dan tertidur kembali.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **_Superkracth_**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Kamar Naruto**

" Jadi apa stategi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto.

" Begini Naruto, aku belum memikirkan strategi yeng tepat. Intinya yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kau Naruto, kau harus ikut bersamaku. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus membawa kembali Hinata " jelas Sasuke.

" Sakura " ujar Naruto lalu melirik Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas bersama Naruko " Apa dia akan ikut juga ? " tanyanya.

" Sakura tidak usah ikut karna dia tidak terlalu penting " jawab Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu Sasuke ? bukannya kita butuh seorang Healer. Kalau kita terluka bagaimana ? "

" Sudahlah, kau pasti bisa regenerasi sendirikan. Jadi kalau kita membawa Healer itu sama saja kau harus selalu menjagannya. " ucap Sasuke dengan tampang serius " Asal kau tau saja Naruto, aku paling tidak suka membawa seorang penyembuh saat berpergian " lanjutnya dengan nada yang tegas.

" Baiklah akan aku ikuti maumu Sasuke. Ini juga demi kebaikan Sakura " kata Naruto.

" Tapi... " gantungnya

" Tapi ? "

" Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padaku dan tak bisa kembali bersama kalian lagi. Aku mohon padamu Sasuke jagalah Sakura sekali lagi " lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Degh..**

Jantung Sakura berpacu sangat cepat saat mendengar perkataan pria yang ia cintai yaitu Naruto, 'tidak kembali ? memangnya Naruto akan pergi kemana ?' itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura yang saat ini, masih terbangun dan membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke agar dikiranya dirinya sudah tertidur. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya isakkan tangis yang tidak sempat terdengar oleh telinga Naruto dan sasuke saat ini dirinya hanya memikirkan kata-kata Naruto yang barusan.

 **.**

" Baiklah aku akan menjaganya. Aku terima permohonanmu Naruto " ucap Sasuke.

" Terima kasih Sasuke "

 **.**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya kau superkracth jenis apa ?" tanya Naruto yang semaki penasaran akan identitas asli Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku cuman Superkracth jenis biasa dari bangsa Tengu" jelas Sasuke.

"Ap-apa ? hei bukankah itu kelas Dewa ? kenapa kau mengatakannya kalau itu jenis biasa ?" tanya Naruto kembali yang tak percaya akan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masuk kategori kelas Dewa ? tidak ada untungnya buatku, soal kategori maupun bangsa itu hanya nama saja. Tidak usah melebih-lebihkannya dobe. Sudahlah aku mau tidur" ucap Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang dilapisi sebuah kasur yang mereka sudah siapkan tadi.

"Baiklah"

'Kusoo.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau si Teme itu kelas dewa, pantas aja dia dengan sangat mudahnya mengalahkanku maupun Gaara. Aku benci situasi ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih sampai menemukan bentuk sempurnaku' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paginya Dikelas.**

Suasana dikelas masih seperti biasanya yang spesial hanyalah kedatangan Chouji dan Kiba masuk sekolah kembali dari komanya saat bertarung melawan Naruto. Para siswanya masih saja sibuk gosip, gosip dan gosip.

 **Sret~**

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Naruto dkk dari luar kelas lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat Pagi" sapa Naruto.

Namun tidak ada satupun murid yang membalas sapaannya.

'Cih, masih saja seperti biasanya, dan kita lihat' batin Naruto lalu melihat ke penjuru kelas mencari-cari seseorang "Ah. Ketemu" teriaknya lalu berlari kearah orang itu.

"Naruto" panggilan Sasuke tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto dan terus saja berlari menghampiri orang itu. "Dasar dobe" ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Kiba, Chouji. Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto pada kedua orang itu.

Yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh kesumber suara.

"Apa kau tidak lihat ini ?" tanya Kiba seraya menunjuk pipinya yang masih membiru.

"Ya ampun maafkan aku" ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang mengejek.

"Sudahlah kami tidak butuh permintaan maafmu manusia payah. Ya kan Kiba ?" ujar Chouji datang dari belakang Naruto.

"A-ah,, i-iya Chouji" Ucap Kiba takut-takut.

"Hm, Jadi kau masih belum menerima kekalahanmu yah ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa ? Aku akan mengajakmu lagi bertarung" tantang Chouji dengan semangat.

Seketika para murid menghentikan gosip mareka dan merapat ke daerah Naruto dan Chouji.

"Baiklah, aku terima kapanpun kau mau" Ujar Naruto remeh.

"1 minggu lagi, kita akan bertarung. iyakan Kiba ?"

"Janganlah bawa-bawa namaku Chouji. Aku sudah menyerah" kata Kiba lalu membarinngkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ada yang mau jadi relawan ?" tanya Chouji kepada seluruh murid.

" Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

Semua murid pun berbondong-bondong ingin jadi relawan yang membantu Chouji untuk membantai Naruto sekali lagi terkecuali Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Naruko yang tidak ingin jadi relawan Chouji.

"Hahahah.. Lihatlah Naruto. Apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami ?" tanya Chouji tertawa remeh pada Naruto.

" 1,2,3.4.9...Tolong semua angkat tangannya" ucap Naruto lalu menghitung semua lawannya nanti "29. Ya 29 orang yang akan aku lawan 1 minggu lagi─Whoaa" ucap Naruto yang takjub melihat para siswa berdatangan kedalam kelasnya. Bukan hanya dari kelasnya melainkan dari kelas yang lain juga.

"Stop..stop..stop kalian semua berbarislah aku tidak bisa menghitung kalian semua" ucapnya. Lalu semua muridpun berbaris mengikuti instrusi Naruto.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

Semua muridpun meninggalkan kelas terkecuali yang belajar dikelas itu.

"pheww.. 226 orang rupanya. Apa kau puas sekarang Chouji ?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, dasar payah" jawab Chouji lalu meninggalkan Naruto danpergi ketempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto" panggil Sakura lalu berlari kearah Naruto, "Apa kau akan baik baik saja melawan semua siswa disekolah ini ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto lalu mengelus lembut surai merah muda milik Sakura, Sakura pun tidak ragu untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto walaupun mereka belum resmi pacaran.

"Sa-sakura"

"Biarkan seperti ini Naruto no baka, aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucap Sakura disela-sela isakkan tangisnya.

Naruto pun melirik Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengangguk paham akan situasi yang dialaminya.

"Hei Sakura, diamlah aku hanya bertarung saja kok" ucap Naruto membalas pelukkan hangat sang pujaan hati.

"Ta-tapi"

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyapu semua tetesan-tetesan airmata Sakura yang menetes.

"Tenanglah Aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja"

Naruto lalu memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium Sakura dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan, semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

 **Cup~**

Bibir Naruto pun mengecup. apa?

Naruto pun merasakan bibirnya singgah disuatu benda yang bertekstur lembut, seperti jellly.

"Huh, apa ini? Lembut sepertinya ini bibir" Naruto pun semkin memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin dalam benda membuat itu hancur.

"E-eh? Apa ini?" Naruto akhirnya menajamkan indra penciumannya.

"Ba-ba-bau ini ?" dengan cepat Naruto membuka matanya dan disana Sasuke berdiri memegang sepatunya lalu melirik benda yang ada didepan matanya.

"Ini E-eeknya ayammmmm.. Teme" teriak Naruto seketika seluruh murid tertawa terbahak-bahak yang melihat aksi Ciuman Naruto dengan eek ayam.

"Memangnya aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk sampai mencium Sakura,huh ?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"K-kauu. Tidak sampai segitunya" teriak Naruto lalu berlari keluar kelas dan pergi entah kemana.

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak terlalu jahat kepadanya _kyun~?_ " tanya Naruko.

"Biarkan saja dia nanti dia sehat kembali" Jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

'Naruto' batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan Naruto dan itu membuat hati Sakura semakin resah dan gelisah dibuatnya ia akhirnya memberenikan diri untuk mencarinya.

"Sensei ?" ucap Sakura bangit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm ?" ujar Kurenai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura dan masih saja Sibuk menulis pelajaran dipapan tulis.

"A-ano. Aku minta izin ke kamar kecil"

"pergilah"

Sakura pun pergi keluar kelas mencari keberadaan Naruto, berlari dikoridor mencari-cari Naruto, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kantin namun tak ada seorang pun disana.

'mungkin dia diatap sekolah' batin Sakura.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah atap, namun tak ada juga disana. Akhirnya Sakura mencari keseluruh penjuru sekolah namun hasilnya sama saja. Dan terakhir ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman sekolah, namun keberadaan Naruto tidak ditemukannya.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

Samar-samar Sakura melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, dia pun memfokuskan pandangannya. Sakura nampak melihat Naruto berbicara entah pada siapa Naruto berbicara karna tertutupi pohon yang amat besar.

"Naru─"

"Sakura? " ujar Naruto.

"E-eh? Bukannya kau ada disana tadi Naruto ?" tanya Sakura menunjuk kearah pohon besar itu.

"Apa ? aku ? mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja. aku tadi duduk disitu kok" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pohon didekatnya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas" ajaknya lalu mengenggam erat tangan lembut Sakura.

'Sebenarnya siapa tadi ?' batin Sakura yang penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengg..teng..**

Bel petanda Pelajaran untuk pagi ini telah selesai dan waktunya beristirahat bagi yang lapar pergi ke kantin sedangkan yang mengantuk pergi ke UKS untuk tidur.

Dan nampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bersama pemudi bersurai pink diatap atap sekolah.

"Naruto, bukankah kita akan kekelas tadi ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah biarkan seperti ini" ujar Naruto lalu membaringkan kelapanya ke paha Sakura membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu, tidak segan-segan Sakura mulai mengelus lembut rambut pendek Naruto.

"Sakura ?"

"ya"

Lalu Naruto menarik nafas dalam menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Ternyata kau memiliki bau yang sangat lembut dan harum Sakura" goda Naruto.

"Hn yayaya,tuan Rubah ini ternyata mesum dan pintar menggombal yah" ucap Sakura lalu mencubit lembut pipi Naruto.

"Aku serius"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu Naruto"

"Apa kau mau buktinya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga sih"

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, pada pose seperti itu membuat Sakura memerah di sekitar wajahnya. Akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya ikut terbuai dalam cintanya bersama Naruto dan ikut menutup matanya, kini wajah mereka berdua memerah tak tertahankan mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Dan ...

 **Prank..**

Pintu atap sekolah hancur berantakan akibat tendangan keras dari Shikamaru.

'Oh shit ini terjadi lagi untuk ke 2 kalinya' batin Naruto lalu menepuk jidatnya.

" Naruto, cepatlah pergi kekelas dan dliahtlah apa yang terjadi disana" seru Shikamaru yang keluar dari debu bangunan.

"Bukan urusanku" ujar Naruto lalu berjalan kearah ujung bangunan sekolah membuat rambut pendeknya diterpa angin sepoi.

"Bukan urusanmu kau bilang ?" tanya Shikamaru lalu berjalan kearah Naruto lalu meraik kasar kerah baju Naruto "Orang itu terus saja memanggil Uto dan Uke, siapa lagi kalau bukan nama kalian berdua,hah" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kan ada Sasuke, beritahu saja dia" ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Na-ru-to" ujar Shikamaru hendak memkukul Naruto dengan cepat Naruto berada dibelakang Shikamaru dan memelintir tangan Shikamaru kebelakang dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran saja, kau yang hadapi 226 siswa atau kau yang hadapi orang yang berbuat onar itu" bisik Naruto ditelinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun menunduk paham, dia mengerti situasi yang dialami Naruto saat ini. Kalau dirinya berada di tempat Naruto sekarang tidak mungkin dirinya bisa melawan 226 siswa sebanyak itu lebih baik dirinya melawan saja orang yang membuat onar dikelasnya.

"Baiklah akan aku lawan yang membuat onar itu" ujar Shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura diatas atap sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat kepergian Shikamaru tanpa berkata apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tak apa menyuruh Shikamaru melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung lebar Naruto.

"Biarkan Saja, seminggu lagi aku akan menjadi Genji melawan seluruh murid" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Begitu yah" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Maksudmu aku harus seperti apa Sakura ? apa kau mau aku yang melawannya ?" tanya Naruto, namun Sakura hanya menggaris punggung Naruto menggunakan jarinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang paham akan isyarat itu lalu meninggalkan Sakura menuju kelasnya untuk menghampiri si pembuat onar itu.

'Berjuanglah Naruto- _kun_ '.

 **.**

Ditengah perjalanannya Naruto bertemu Shikamaru.

"Shika" panggil Naruto yang di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maafkan, soal perbuatan dan perkataan yang aku katakan padamu yah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru.

"Aku juga, maaf aku tidak mengerti akan situasimu" kata Shikamaru lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku Naruto" ucap Shikamaru lalu tersenyum simpul pada Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, mungkin Sasuke sudah tewas. Hahah" Ajak Naruto lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruagan kelas.**

Kini ruangan kelas sudah hancur berantakan karna ulah si pembuat onar.

"Siapa yang namanya Uto dan Uke disini?" tanyanya lalu membuang meja ke arah sembarang.

Semua murid pun berhamburan lari keluar menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terduduk diam diatas tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan kejadian didepannya. Orang itu lalu mendatangi Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang namanya Uto atau Uke ?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu ?"

mudahnya Sasuke manahan pukulan lamban itu.

"Kalau kau ingin memukulku kau harus berlatih 1 dekade lagi" ujar Sasuke lalu memutar tangan orang itu "Apa ini Sakit ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" ucap orang itu menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke pun tidak main-main dengan aksinya, dirinya malah menjadi memutar tangan orang itu hingga urat tangannya keluar.

'Sial, dia terlalu kuat' umpat orang itu dalam hatinya,"Ternyata cum─ahhkkk"

Tak ragu-ragu lagi Sasuke malah membanting orang itu kelantai lalu menginjak-injaknya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Jangan bicara padaku, dasar rendah" ucap Sasuke.

Semua siswa yang melihat itu merinding seketika mereka semua baru sadar, ternyata beginilah sang jawara sekolah berkelahi tak ada yang menduganya.

"SASUKE" teriak Naruto, seketika semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Oh, Dobe yah? Kurasa orang-orang ini mencari kita" ucap Sasuke lalu melempar orang yang diinjaknya kesembarang tempat.

"Orang-orang ini ?"

"Yah, apa kau tidak melihat mereka ?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk semua orang yang membuat onar di dalam kelasnya.

"Oh,, Shit. Kalian semua mau apa kemari ?" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan kedalam kelasnya ternyata ada 5 orang disana.

 **Prok..prokk..prokk**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat keras dari belakang Naruto, Naruto dan semua siswa yang menoleh ke arah orang itu lalu membuka jalan untuk menemui Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan Aku Sabaku No Temari dan dia..." ucap Temari lalu menunjuk orang disampingnya " Adikku Sabaku No Kankurou" lanjutnya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke, "Apa kalian berdua Uto dan Uke yang memukul adikku Gaara ?" tanyanya.

Naruto pun mengingat nama Gaara "Ohm. Orang yang tidak aku buat sadar selama seminggu itu yah ? memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

Semua siswa pun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Mana mungkin seorang Naruto yang notabenenya seorang manusia biasa bisa mengalahkan Superkracth kelas legendaris dan membuatnya tidak sadar selama seminggu? Mungkin kalau mereka akan dibuat tidak sadar selama setahun, batin semua murid yang tidak tau kebenaran akan kekuatan Naruto.

"Brengsek k─"

"Diam disana Temari"

Temari yang hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto tapi dengan cepat Kakashi datang melerai pertikaian mereka.

"Sensei"

"Kalau kalian ingin bertarung silahkan pergi ke tempatnya" ujar Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

'Dia memiliki aura yang aneh. Aku harus mencari tahunya' batin Naruto.

"Ha'i sensei"

"Jadi kapan kita akan bertarung ? tanganku sudah gatal tidak sabar meremukkan rahang kalian berdua anak muda" ucap Temari seraya membunyikan tangannya yang pegal.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan kearah Temari dalam perjalanan Sasuke dirinya mengeluarkan auranya membuat bangku-bangku yang berserakan seperti membuka jalan hanya untuknya.

'Di-dia kuat' batin Temari.

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah ? aku, Kankurou dan teman-temanku akan melawan kalian be-berdua" ucap Temari menahan rasa takutnya.

"Main keroyokan, huh. Bagaimana Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Terserah, Aku siap kapan saja" ujar Naruto lalu pergi mencari bangkunya lalu membangunkan lalu mendudukinya.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian diarena. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Temari pada teman-temannya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

Semua murid pun terdiam merasakan suasana yang amat mencengram dalam kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Temari ?"

"Ada apa Kankurou ?"

"Apa kau tau Sasuke itu sebenarnya siapa ?" tanya kankurou.

"Entahlah, yang terpenting aku harus membalaskan dendam Gaara pada mereka berdua" ujar Temari yang masa bodo tentang mereka berdua.

"Sasuke itu Jawara disekolah ini lho"

"HAH ?" semuanya heran mendengar perkataan Kankurou.

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **A/n :**

 **Maaf telat update, kalau ceritanya masing kurang seru silahkan kritik saja dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang sudah review,follow, dan favorite cerita Superkracth ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian cerita ini tidak ada apa-apanya T^T. Thanks for reader yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Silahkan kirimkan kritik dan Saran kalian :v:v**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto©**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure/friendship /Romance/Supernatural**_

 _ **Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typos,gaje,dll**_

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoshaa... apa kabar kalian semua _kyun~ ?,_ saya Naruko Uzumaki sebagai MC kalian kali ini. Apa kalian sehat ? apa kalian ngantuk _kyun~?_ pasti kalian semua menunggu pertarungan antara 2 belah pihakkan" kata Naruko sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Disudut kanan ada Temari dkk. Mana suaranya _kyun~?"_ teriak Naruko sambil menunjuk ke arah kelompok Temari dan Temari mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukan dirinya.

"Woooo"

"Temarii senpai~"

"Wahhh.. ada Superkracth aneh dia berkepala dua"

"Kankurou-kunn.. kyaa"

"Tayuya-chann"

"Citcuiitttt~"

Teriakkan para siswa menggelegar karna ingin menonton pertarungan mereka. Para siswa bertambah gaduh sehingga suara mereka memenuhi area gor pertarungan karna mereka sangat menyukai jagoan mereka Temari.

"Dan disudut kiri ada Naruto dan Sasuke _kyun~._ Mana suaranya ?" teriak Naruko kali ini memperkenalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun mereka berdua tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa karna mereka kali ini akan benar-benar serius.

"Manusia rendah, mati sana kau"

"Temari-senpai, bunuh manusia hina itu si Naruto"

"Woooo. Naruto mati saja sana"

"Bunuh Monster itu"

"Buhuh...bunuh.. Narutooo si monster"

Hujatan demi hujatan terlontarkan dari mulut para murid sampai ke telinga Naruto karna mereka sangat-sangat membenci dirinya. Namun tidak ada yang mendukung Naruto sedangkan Sasuke sangat banyak yang mendukungnya.

"Apa kalian para Petarung sudah siap ?" seru Naruko.

"Ya" jawab mereka serentak.

"Silahkan tanggalkan pakaian atas kalian"

Naruto, Sasuke, kankurou dan laki-laki di kelompok Temari menaggalkan pakaian atas mereka, membuat murid perempuan berteriak kegirangan.

"Saskee.. i like your body"

"Yaahhh,, Kankurou-kun mempunyai tubuh yang kerempeng"

"Lihat ada yang lebih gendut dari pada Chouji. Hahah"

"Wahhh,, Ternyata Naruto memiliki tubuh yang atletis tapi sayang sekali dia manusia rendah"

"Iya benar"

Sebagian siswi membenarkan perkataan murid yang lain, tentang tubuh atletis Naruto yang penuh luka entah karna apa. Kini giliran Temari dan Tayuya yang menanggalkan bajunya, keduanya mengenakan Bra sport berwarna abu-abu membuat dadanya yang lumayan besar itumenyebul dan kelihatan sexy sehingga murid cowok mimisan bagi yang tidak kuat imannya.

"Temari-senpaii"

"Wooo.. i lopyuu"

"Tayuya, i like your opp─akkkhh"

Jitakkan keras dari Sakura membuat murid yang dijitaknya mengigit lidahnya sendiri "Disini bukan tempatnya bicara tidak senonoh yah" ucap Sakura lalu menuju ke bangkunya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu. Semuanya bantu aku memulai pertarungan ini _kyun~_ " pinta Naruko.

"Ooossshhh" teriak para murid kegirangan.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Gooooooo~"

"Fighttttt!"

 **Arena pertarungan**

Naruto pun mulai berlari namun dalam larinya sesekali dirinya terjatuh karna tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya karna staminanya yang melemah.

"Naruto kuatkan dirimu" seru Sasuke.

"Diamlah Temee!" ucap Naruto berlari lamban dan mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan membuat lengan kanannya berlapis merah karna auranya.

"Akan ku selesaikan dalam sekali pukulan. Oaaaa" teriak Naruto lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan pukulannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jiroubo, berikan Kipasku" ujar Temari dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto.

Jiroubo pun melemparkan kipas ke arah Temari, dengan cepat Temari menangkap lalu membentangkannya.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua. AAAAAA..." teriak Temari lalu mengipaskan anginya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Wussss...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Superkracth**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 **.**

 **.**

"Temari ?"

"Ada apa Kankurou ?"

"Apa kau tau Sasuke itu sebenarnya siapa ?" tanya kankurou.

"Entahlah, yang terpenting aku harus membalaskan dendam Gaara pada mereka berdua" ujar Temari yang masa bodo tentang mereka berdua.

"Sasuke itu Jawara disekolah ini lho"

"HAH ?" semuanya heran mendengar perkataan Kankurou.

"Ap-apa benar yang kau katakan Kankurou ?" tanya Tayuya membenarkan pertanyaan Kankurou.

"I-iya. Aku benar" ujar Kankurou.

"Wadaww,, bisa gawat kalau kita melawan Sasuke kita bisa babak belur nantinya.. iyakan Sakon ?" tanya Ukon melirik saudara dibelakang lehernya.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Kalian semua tenang saja, mereka berdua belum tahu siapa kita. Benarkan Temari ?" tanya Kidomaru lalu melirik Temari yang berjalan disampingnya.

Namun Temari hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kidomaru. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju arena pertarungan mereka untuk mempersiapkan alat bertarung mereka nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas Naruto diwaktu yang sama.**

Semua murid membereskan bangku mereka masing-masing, ada yang mengamuk karna bangkunya patah akibat lemparan Jirobo, ada pula yang menangis melihat kejadian kelas hancur berantakan yang seperti habis terkena badai **IRMA.**

"Naruto ?"

"Ya ada apa Sasuke ?"

"Apa kau akan bertarung juga ?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah membantu temannya membersihkan kelas.

"Tentu saja, ini ulah kita berduakan"

"Tapi urusanmu yang melawan 226 murid bagaimana ?" tanya Sasukemenyudahi membantu temannya lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursinya.

"Kalau urusan itu gampanglah, masih ada seminggu lagi. Itu cukup untuk memulihkan staminaku untuk melawan siswa-siswi keparat itu" jawab Naruto dengan asal.

Sementara siswa yang lain memasang tatapan membunuh pada Naruto karna dibilangi keparat olehnya.

Ino lalu membanting sapu yang dipegangnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membalas perkataan pedas Naruto.

"Oii.. Naruto, bukan kami yang keparat tapi dirimulah yang keparat"

"Iya benar"

"Kau yang keparat Naruto Namikaze"

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Coba Ino, apa ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi ?"

"Aku bilang kau kepar─plakkk" ucapan Ino terhenti karna Naruto dengan keras menampar pipi Ino dan semua murid terdiam melihat apa yang Naruto perbuat.

"Kau bilang aku keparat, hah? justru dirimulah yang keparat. Dasar lemah kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding diriku" ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Ino perlahan meneteskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengatakan itu karna kau tidak punya orang tua!" teriakkan Ino membuat Naruto terkaget dan terdiam "Kalau kau punya orang tua pasti tingkah lakumu tidak akan seperti inikan ? dasar anak haram" lanjut Ino sambil mengusap tetesan air mata pada pipinya.

 **Ctttaaaaarrr...**

Bagaikan sambaran petir didalam hati Naruto, membuat dirinya mematung dan sakit hati mendengar perkataan Ino, ingin sekali dirinya marah dan membunuh gadis didepannya ini tapi dirinya masih punya hati untuk tidak membunuh sesama Superkratch.

Akhirnya Naruto mulai berbicara dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan aura meranya dan itu membuat Ino ketakutan.

"Ya, Aku memang tidak punya orang tua tapi.."

 **Akkhhh**

"Jangan sebut aku anak haram" teriak Naruto langsung mencekik leher jenjang ino.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa membantu Ino, saking kerasnya Naruto mencekik leher Ino membuat Ino kehabisan nafas, Naruto yang melihat wajah Ino mulai membiru dengan kasar dirinya membanting Ino kelantai dan membuat Ino muntah darah.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku Ino ? dalam hidupku baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya dan kaulah yang mengatakan seperti itu. kalau kau bukan wanita sudah kuremukkan tengkorak kepalamu" kata Naruto memandang rendah Ino sampai-sampai Naruto berani meludahinya.

"Cuihh.. Dasar jal**ang" lanjutnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kasihan ke arah Ino. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya apa yang telah diperbuat Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto"

"Sakuraa, kau sudah kembali rupanya"

 **Plakkk**

Tamparan keras dari Sakura membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan gaya gentleman Naruto memegang pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino ?" tanya Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah karna marah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ? tentu saja aku menghajar perempuan itu"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Naruto ?"

"KARENA DIA MENGATAIKU BAHWA AKU ANAK HARAM" teriak Naruto membuat Sakura melangkah mundur.

 **.**

Naruto melihat heran ekspresi muka Sakura, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan untuknya.

"Sakuraaa"

"J-jangan" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Sakura"

"Ja-jangan mendekat k-k-kau MONSTER Naruto. Kyaaaa~" teriak Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahku Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkaget dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan tubuh serta wajah Naruto.

"Kyaaa~"

"Larii ada Monster"

"Selamatkan diri kalian"

Semua siswa berhaburan keluar kelas menyaksikan wajah Monster Naruto namun Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka maksud.

"N-naruto, siapa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke ?"

"Cepat katakan siapa kau sebenarnya ? kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" teriak Sasuke tidak segan-segan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan aura ungu pekatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke ? aku tidak mengerti"

Takut-takut Shikamaru memberi cermin ke arah Naruto.

"Kau berbulu dan i-ini lihatlah Naruto"

Naruto pun mengambil cermin itu belum tiba diwajah Naruto, cermin itu sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto langsung syok karna cermin itu dia juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Apakah dia P.E.K.K.A ? digame COC kesukaannya yang tidak ada satupun yang tau siapa yang menggerakkannya begitu pun dengan Naruto dia tak tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Siapapun tolong akuuuuu!" teriak Naruto membuat kaca jendela kelasnya hancur berkeping-keping sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berdekatan dengan Naruto menyumbat lubang telinga mereka menggunakan jari masing-masing agar teriakkan nyaring Naruto tidak memecahkan gendang telinga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto" teriak Kakashi dari luar kelas.

"S-sensei" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat dengan langkah gotai mendekati Kakashi.

"Diam ditempatmu. Aku akan menolongmu"

Naruto akhirnya menuruti perkataan kakashi. Kakashi pun mengeluarkan aura birunya, dan membentuk armor berlian ditangan kirinya sementara Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya karna melihat armor berlian Kakashi.

'K-kenapa Sensei punya armor berlian itu ? darimana dia mendapatkannya ?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kakashi melancarkan pukulannya, sama seperti milik Sasuke namun kakashi sudah bisa mengendalikan kemampuan pukulannya, dia juga sudah bisa memasukkan petir kedalamnya serta dapat menentukan skala besar maupun kecil semburan dari pukulannya.

 **Boooffff~**

'Habislah kau monster' batin Kakashi.

Tepat pada perut Naruto, Kakashi melancarkan pukulan andalannya.

 **Roaaarrrr...**

Naruto semakin meronta-ronta dilantai karna kesakitan akibat kekuatan Kakashi, perlahan-lahan Naruto tenang dan kembali ke bentuk semula dan langsung terbaring.

"Huftt. Syukurlah dia sudah kembali" ucap kakashi dengan berat mengelap keringat dipelipisnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, yang jelasnya dia adalah Superkracth jenis baru" jelas Kakashi lalu pergi usai menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Dasar Sensei yang misterius" umpat Shikamaru lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Kini badan Naruto mengeluarkan asap karena panas namun tidak terbakar.

"P-panas. Naruto apa kau sudah sadar ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menampar-nampar pipi Naruto dengan kasar.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sasuke, Shika. Apa yang barusan saja terjadi ?"

"Lihatlah ulahmu Naruto"

Naruto pun bangkit dan membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat, dan dirinya melihat kelasnya kembali hancur malah lebih parah dari perbuatan Temari Cs.

"I-ini tidak mungkinkan ?"

"Nee, Shika"

"Sasuke"

Namun yang dipanggil hanya terdiam membisu dan menundukan kelapa mereka.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto tenanglah, kita ada pertandingan, bukan ?" ucapnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kecut, tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Yang ia ingat hanya Sakura yang menamparnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 menit sebelum pertandingan.**

"Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, hanya saja kepalaku masih pusing" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" **Dan disudut kiri ada Naruto dan Sasuke** _ **kyun~.**_ **Mana suaranya ?"**

"Dengarlah Naruko sudah memanggil kita ayo" ajak Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju arena dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan wajah yang pucat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua. AAAAAA..." teriak Temari lalu mengipaskan anginya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Wussss...**

Tiupan angin keras dari kipas Temari sukses membuat aura Naruto menghilang seketika dan membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terhempas kebelakang dan mebentur dinding.

 **Akhh..**

"Woowww,,, mana aura merah legendaris yang tadi aku lihat, huh ?" tanya Temari berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **.**

"Kusoo.. kekuatan apa itu ?" tanya Naruto mulai berdiri kembali dengan bantuan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas anginnya bisa menghempaskan dan menghilangkan aura seketika. Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan" jawab Sasuke mulai berlari kembali ke arah Temari.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke sudah sampai tepat didepan Temari.

"Mati kau" teriak Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pukulan tepat pada wajah Temari dengan cepat Jirobo sudah tiba di samping Temari dan menahan pukulan Sasuke.

'Bagaimana bisa dia secepat itu dengan tubuh sebesar itu ?' batin Sasuke tak percaya.

"Masih terlalu lemah anak muda" ujar Jirobo lalu meremas tangan Sasuke lalu membantingnya tapi dengan lihainya Sasuke dengan mudahnya terlepas dari cengkraman kuat Jirobo.

"Kau juga gendut, masih terlalu cepat untuk menangkapku" Sasuke termundur beberapa langkah namun secara tidak sadar tubuhnya sudah di sekap didalam boneka milik Kankurou yaitu Kuroari.

"Dapat. Kalian semua jangan ragu mengajarnya!" teriak Kankurou mereka berempat pun langsung menuju kearah boneka Kankurou.

"Mustahil boneka usang seperti ini dapat menangkapku" ucap Sasuke dari dalam boneka Kankurou.

"Naruto, hancurkan boneka ini!" lanjut Sasuke.

Namun dengan langkah gotai Naruto berjalan ke arah Boneka milik Kankurou, sempat bebeapa kali dirinya terjatuh.

"kau masih terlalu lemah. Kidomaru ambil ini!" teriak Jirobo lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan menendang pinggang Naruto membuat Naruto terhempas kesamping kiri lalu disana Kidomaru sudah menunggunya.

"kemarilah anak nakal" ucap Kidomaru lalu mengangkat kepala Naruto kemudian dibenturkannya ke arah lutut kerasnya, dibenturkannya lagi dan lagi sehingga hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"Upsss,, maaf yah aku kelewatan" ujar Kidomaru dengan teganya melempar Naruto kerah langit-langit dan di atas sana sudah ada Sakon dan Ukon menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Yahuuuuu~" teriak Mereka berdua dengan sengaja menginjak-injak perut Naruto diudara membuat beberapa kali Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutya.

"Kita akan jatuh Ukon" teriak Sakon.

"Tenang saja ada─"

 **Aaahhkk..**

"Wuuuuu~" teriak para penonton.

"matras dibawah kaki kita" tawa Ukon lalu melompat ke depan serta bersalto ria diudara dan ternyata mereka berdua menggunakan Naruto sebagai matras mereka saat mendarat dilantai.

Keadaan mengenaskan dari Naruto dirinya kini sudah ada didalam bekas lubang akibat terjatuhnya tubuhnya ke bawah, mulut serta kepalanya sudah meneteskan darah, muka yang membiru dan mungkin juga ada beberapa tulang pada tubuhnya yang patah.

"Kimimaro, Finishing" teriak Temari yang masih ada di depan boneka Kankurou.

"Ha'i...ha'i.. Temari- _hime_ " ucap Kimimaro dengan malas lalu berlari serta mengeluarkan aura beningnya dan tiba didepan Naruto, ia pun berjongkok lalu mengelus lembut surai pirang milik Naruto "Anak yang malang" ucapnya.

"Bunuh"

"Buhuh"

Teriakkan kata 'BUNUH' terlontarkan dari hampir semua murid yang tidak menyukai Naruto karna sifat maupun tingkahlakunya.

"Maaf yah semua~ sesama Superkracth kita dilarang membunuh" ucap Kimimaro.

"Yaahhh"

Rasa kecewa berat dari para penonton, dikarnakan Kimimaro tidak mau menuruti teriakkan para murid.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah siap nak ?" Kimimaro bertanya pada Naruto dengan memegang lembut dagu Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerang karna kesakitan.

"Kunggap kau mengatakan iya" Kimimaro mengeluarkan aura putihnya "Sayonara~" dia pun langsung memukul lantai dekat kepala Naruto tak lama kemudian munculah satu tulang besar dari dalam lantai dan menusuk tepat pada perut Naruto kemudian tubuh Naruto terangkat ke atas dikarnakan tulang Kimimaro yang semakin menulang tinggi dan meneteskan darah dari area perutnya akibat tusukan tulang Kimimaro.

"Yeeeaaaaa" teriakkan kegirangan para penonton melihat aksi keren dari kimimaro dan ada juga yang merasa sedih melihat Naruto.

"Narutooooo" teriakkan Sakura mengandung unsur kesedihan didalamnya melihat orang disayangnya walaupun tadi dirinya sudah mengatai Naruto itu monster dan dirinya tidak ada disaat Naruto memerlukan dirinya dalam situasi genting seperti tadi.

 **.**

"Satu kutu sudah beres" ucap Kimimaro sambil menepuk tangannya bermaksud untuk membersihkan "Dan disana bagaimana ?" lanjutnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang kearah Temari, Kankurou dan Tayuya.

"Kankurou segera eksekusi saja!" seru Temari pada adiknya.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kankurou menggerakkan bonekanya yang satu lagi Karasu "Mati!" ucapnya lalu semua tubuh Karasu terpisah secara acak dan mengeluarkan pisau tajam dari setiap pisahannya lalu melaju cepat kearah Kutroari a.k.a boneka cowok.

 **Syutt..syuttt..**

Pisau-pisau itu menembus masuk kedalam Boneka Kuroari, bukanya darah yang keluar melainkan aura ungu yang sangat pekat keluar dari dalam tubuh Kuroari.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin ?" kata Kankurou tak percaya yang ia kira harusnya darah yang keluar bukannya aura SuperKract dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin katamu ? tentu saja mungkin buatku" ucap Sasuke.

 **Krakkk**

 **Krakkk**

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kuroari terdengar suara retak dari dalam akibat pukulan kuat dari Sasuke.

"Keluarkan aku" ucap Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul Tubuh Kuroari.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" lalu Kankurou melirik kearah Kimimaro "Finishing"

Sedangkan kimimaro menguap bosan lalu menitikan jari telunjukanya dilantai, dengan sekejap tulang besar sudah siap dibawah boneka Kankurou.

 **Syutt~**

 **Prankkkk...**

Bukannya menusuk malah tulang dari Kimimaro menghancurkan tubuh Kuroari dan Sasuke berdiri diatas tulang besar Kimimaro dengan gagahnya.

"Hei bodoh, kenapa kau malah menghancurkan bonekaku ?" Kankurou marah kepada Kimimaro sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"Bukan aku yang bodoh tapi dirimu, sudah tahu tulangku tajam kenapa kau malah memaksakan Finishing" lalu Kimimaro berbaring diarea pertarungan dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Cih, kusoo. _Nee-san_ ku serahkan padamu" perintah Kankurou pada Temari.

"Biar tidak kau perintahkan aku juga sudah tau baka" ujar Temari dingin, ia pun melebarkan dan menghembuskan angin yang lebih kencang dari yang pertama tadi.

 **Wusss...**

 **.**

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan terpaan angin dari Temari, coba-coba dirinya mengeluarkan auranya namun hasilnya Nihil tetap sama seperti yang pertama aura ungunya menghilang begitu saja ketika terkena angin misterius Temari.

'Angin yang kuat' Sasuke membatin akhirnya dirinya terempar ke belakang dikarnakan dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan terpaan angin Temari dan lagi tubuhnya membentur tembok pembatas.

"Dobe, bangunlah!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang dirinya lihat sudah lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan dirinya.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan terbangun kembali.

"Terpaksa aku yang akan memulainya duluan Dobe" ucap Sasuke coba-coba dirinya mengeluarkan auranya lagi namun kali ini bertambah besar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu" Temari berteriak dan lagi dirinya mengipaskan anginya pada Sasuke dan itu terjadi lagi kekuatan Sasuke menghilang seketika.

"KUSOOO!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima apa yang Temari yang lakukan padanya.

"Lihat dia sudah kewalahan. Lihatlah Sang Jawara Sekolah sudah kalah" tawa Sakon dan ukon melihat ekspresi memprihatinkan Sasuke dan akhirnya semuanya tertawa melihat kearah Sasuke yang berrjongkok pasrah.

"Sang Jawara sangat kasihan yah!" Temari perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan mulai merendahkan dirinya "Aku kira kau itu kuat, super-super kuat tapi ternyata kau sangat lemah hanya kesingmu saja yang terlihat kuat tapi isinya lebih lembek dari pada kapas" akhinya temari sampai ditempat Sasuke lalu berjogkok serta mengusap rambut Sasuke "Sudahlah menyerah saja Sasuke, serahkan gelar itu padaku, ya ? kau itu masih terlalu cepat berhadapan denganku"

Sasuke mulai meneteskan air matanya "A-aku.."

"Aku ?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Sasuke memperdalam kata menyerahnya lalu auranya keluar kembali, Temari pun termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan orang-orang sepertimu Sasuke, lebih baik dirimu menyerah saja" ucap Temari lalu membuka kipasnya kembali.

 **Syutt~**

 **Bugghhh..**

serangan cepat yang tak terduga dari Naruto yang datang entah dari mana arahnya memukul telak Temari tepat pada pipi mulusnya, berputar-putar diudara serta terpental jauh kebelakang dan menabrak dinding pembatas.

 **Ohokshh..**

"Keparat, dari mana kau datang sialan ?" teriak Temari dan ia juga terbatuk yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi yang jelas aku akan menghajar kalian bertujuh" ujar Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke "Tenang Sasuke, kita berdua akan membalas mereka" Naruto pun membantu Sasuke berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Naruto" Sasuke membulatkan matanya Saat melihat rambut Naruto "Na-naruto, apa kau Werewolf ?"

"Eh? Aku ini setengah Kyuubi!"

"Kau sekarang punya rambut hitam yang artinya kau adalah Werewolf Naruto"

"Be-benarkah ? tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita harus mengalahkan mereka dulu"

"Ya, kau benar Naruto"

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua pun berlari Zigzag agar keenam orang didepan mereka kebingungan.

"Takkan ku biarkan kalian berdua mendekat!" Temari pun membuka kipasnya kembali tapi dirinya tidak tau akan dia arahkan pada siapa sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berlari secara acak "Siapa pun boleh" dia pun mengayunkan Kipasnya yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

 **wusss~**

"Jirobo tangkap dia" seru Temari lalu Jirobo berlari kearah Naruto dan Naruto tertangkap.

"Sekarang Sasuke" Naruto berteriak, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan auranya Sekali lagi dan sukses tidak ada hambatan sedikitpun kini lengan Sasuke sudah terbungkus armor emas miliknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahan didalam hati dan melancarkan pukulan mematikannya.

 **Boossstttt..**

"Takkan aku biarkan" teriak Kankurou lalu mengeluarkan boneka Sanshuuo bentuknya mirip salamander dan membuka tameng keras yang berada di balik puggungnya untuk melindungi Temari.

 **Prank..**

Kekuatan pukulan Sasuke terpental begitu saja kearah atas dan menembus langit-langit arena pertarungan. Sasuke terheran-heran melihat tameng kuat milik Kankurou bagaimana mungkin serangan adalannya dapat dipatahkan begitu saja.

"Jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke, kekuatan perisai Sanshuuo adalah mutlak tidak ada yang dapat mematahkannya" tawa Kankurou yang berada diatas boneka salamandernya. "Rasakan ini" lalu keluarlah api dari mulut Sanshuuo.

Sasuke kemudian undur diri dari pada dirinya terkena api yang keluar dari boneka Kankurou,dirinya pun melirik Naruto yang masih disekap Jirobo "Narut─akkhhh"

"Ouuuu" seru para murid ketika Sasuke tertancap panah tepat pada kakinya.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu bocah!" ucap Kidomaru.

Semuanya pun melirik kesumber suara dan ternyata Kidomaru sudah ada dilangit-langit arena membuat jaring laba-laba entah sejak kapan.

'Sial, susah juga kalau melawan 7 orang yang pro' Sasuke membatin.

"Kimimaro, finishing!" teriak Kidomaru sedangkan Kimimaro menitikkan jarinya lagi ke lantai dan tulang besar menjulang kembali tapi secara refleks Sasuke melompat kebelakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"pilihan yang salah bocah"

Betapa bodohnya Sasuke malah melompat kebelakang tanpa menengok terdahulu dan disana Sakon dan Ukon menunggu dirinya siap untuk dihajar lagi, namun Sasuke sudah melompat lagi kedepan sebelum kaki Sakon menendang tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke menjulur kedepan sebelum mendarat dilantai tanpa diduganya tangannya sudah tertembus panah milik Kidomaru.

"Ittaii"

"Apa itu sakit bocah ? tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya!" kata Kidomaru lalu membuat panah dengan ujung spiral dari terbuat dari sel-sel yang ada didalam mulutnya "Terima ini" panah itu pun meluncur kearah Sasuke dengan ujung panah yang berputar bagaikan sebuah bor yang akan melubangi sesuatu.

'Sharingan' dengan mata Sharingan miliknya dirinya bisa membaca prediksi jatuhnya panah Kidomaru 'Kiri!'

"Salah besar" teriak Kidomaru namun ternyata panah miliknya mengikuti dengan cepat gerakkan Sasuke.

 **Akkkhhh.**

Panah itu kini sudah melubangi betis Sasuke untung saja dengan cepat Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya agar tulangnya tidak ikut hancur bersama daging betisnya.

"SASUKEE" teriak Naruto lalu menyikut perut Jirobo dan akhirnya dirinya terlepas dan langsung menerjang Kidomaru dilangit-langit.

"Sia-sia saja bocah tengik"

'Ada apa ini, tubu ku tidak bisa bergerak' belum sampai ditempat Kidomaru, Naruto sudah terjatuh duluan.

Terdengar suara suling yang merdu berasal dari suling Tayuya "Jangan banyak bergerak kalau dirimu tidak mau terluka" kembali Tayuya meniup sulingnya kembali.

 **.**

Naruto secara perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya namun hasilnya nihil malahan yang dirasakan lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan banyak bergerak bocah" Tayuya pun merubah irama nadanya dan Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terasa seperti tertusuk sesuatu.

"AAAAA"

Semua penonton menggigit jari mereka melihat ketegangan aksi Tayuya menghajar Naruto tanpa pukulan.

"Apa sudah puas ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terngkurap karna anak panah milik Kidomaru.

"Tentu saja belum. Apa kau menginginkannya juga ?" Tayuya pun mendatangi Sasuke tapi dirinya malah melupakan Naruto.

 **.**

Naruto mengeluarkan auranya, dan membentuk tangan besar menggunakan auranya, tangan besar itu pun melesat dengan cepat kearah Tayuya. Dan...

 **Hap.**

Tayuya tertangkap.

"A-apa i─kyaaaaaa" teriakkan Tayuya menggema diseluruh penjuru bangunan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda bocah!"

 **Krekk. Krekk**

Suara tulang patah berasal dari tubuh Tayuya karna dengan keras Naruto meremasnya bagaikan sebuah mie yang ingin dimasak(kalian pasti tahukan kalau suara saat meremas mie bungkus bagaimana :v).

"Hentikan ini Boc─akkhhh"

Naruto semakin keras meremasnya hingga hampir semua tulang tangan dan kakinya patah lalu melemparnya keluar arena.

"Satu kutu sudah habis, kini tinggal 6 kutu lagi" lalu Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mencabut semua anak panah yang menhujani tubuh Sasuke.

"Terimasih Dobe dan beri aku waktu 30 detik aku akan berubah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Takkan kubiarkan" Kidomaru melancarkan anak panahnya kini sudah bertambah 3 buah.

 **Wuss..**

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menghempasnkan ketiga anak panah yang menuju kearah mereka dan mengarahkannya ke Jirobo dan menancap mengenai kaki Jirobo "Aughh"

"Apa kau sudah Siap Sasuke ?"

"Aku siap dobe" kini tubuh Sasuke bercahaya terang menyilaukan semua mata, seketika semua luka yang ada ditubuh Sasuke menghilang seketika dan berubah dengan Sayap elang muncul dipunggug kekarnya beserta armor emas yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya.

"Yoshh. Ayo maju"

Mereka berdua pun berpencar Naruto menghadapi Jirobo, sakon dan ukon serta Kidomaru sedangkan Sasuke menghadapi Temari, Kankurou dan dan Kimimaro masih terbaring santai dipinggir arena.

 **Tempat Naruto.**

"kau berani datang sendirian kemari yah bocah ?" Jirobo berkata lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kuat juga Nyalimu yah" Teriak Kidomaru yang berada dilangit-langit stadion.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto langsung melesat kearah Jirobo.

 **Bugh.**

Naruto dengan kerasnya memukul wajah Jirobo namun Jirobo tidak menandakan akan terhempas karna pukulannya.

"Masih lemah"

Naruto kembali memukul Jirobo lagi dan lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan Nafas yang terengah-engah Naruto masih saja terus memukul Jirobo.

"Apa hanya itu ?" tanya Jiribo yang meremehka kekuatan Naruto.

"Masih belum bodoh" ujar Naruto lalu mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya "Ini yang terakhir"

 **One punch... boff~**

Tepat pada perut Jirobo, Naruto memukulnya tekanan yang amat sangat dahsyat membuat pijakan kaki Jirobo membuat kawah yang sangat besar membuat serpihan lantai beterbangan kemana-mana. "Masih belum tumbang juga yah ?" Naruto kembali memukul Jirobo namun Jirobo belum jatuh juga.

Naruto pun melompat dan langsung menyerang kepala Jirobo, "Ini yang terakhir. Ciattt"

 **Bugh..**

Dan akhirnya jirobo menembus lantai sedalam 3 meter dan pingsan dengan leher yang patah.

"Kini tinggal 2 kutu lagi!"

 **Ohokss..**

Naruto terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya serta rambutnya menguning kembali 'Kusoo! Aku sudah banyak mengeluarkan _mana'._

"Kau sudah sampai batasmu yah bocah tengik. Kau tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang" Kidomaru mulai mengekerkan anak panahnya pada Naruto. "Kabommmm!" tawa Kidomaru setelah melepas anak panahnya kembali.

Serangan yang tidak dapat terelakkan bagi Naruto kini anak panah itu menembus dadanya.

"..."

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sejak panah itu menembus dadanya, sakit yang teramat sakit Ia rasakan namun dirinya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa tentang rasa sakitnya itu, Ia melampiaskan kesakitannya pada kepalan tanag yang Ia kuatkan. Malahan dirinya lebih merasakan sakit saat Sakura menampar dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudahlah kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat dengan kepala yang tertunduk perlahan mengeluarkan aura merah khas Superkracth legendaris.

"Akhiri saja ? enak saja bicara seperti itu, Aku belum puas untuk menyiksamu nak" ucap Kidomaru meremehkan Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilangkan..."

 **Bughh..**

"Kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini" Naruto langsung menerjang Kidomaru dilangit-langit arena lalu menghantam tepat pada wajah ovalnya saking kerasnya rahang Kidomaru bergeser 5cm dari tempat asalnya.

'Darimana dia mendapat kekuatan sebanyak ini ?' Kidomaru membatin setelahnya Ia sudah tidak Sadarkan diri lalu terjatuh kebawah dan dibawah sana Naruto sudah menunggu dirinya lagi.

"Dan ini untuk Sasuke!" ucap Naruto lalu menyikut keras dada Kidomaru membuat tulang rusuknya patah dan terbatuk darah walaupun Kidomaru sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huhhh.. Sekaranghanya dirimu badan berkepala dua" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sakon dan Ukon.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini Ukon, aku tidak ingin patah tulang " ucap Sakon melirik dibelakang kepapanya.

"Kita lari saja"

"Baiklah" Sakon pun lari dari keluar arena.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian lari begitu saja" Naruto pun melompat kembali kearah Sakon dan langsung meraih tangan kirinya "Kalian mau lari kemana sialan" dan pada akhirnya Naruto membanting Sakon kelantai kekiri dan kekanan bagaikan sebuah bantal giluling.

"Su-sudah cukup aku menyerah" kata Ukon yang giginya sudah rontok semua akibat bantingan keras Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto melempar mereka berdua ke atas "Akan aku balas yang tadi" Ia pun ikut melompat juga, menginjak-injak perut Sakon dan Naruto menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai matras untuk tempat mendaratnya kaki Naruto.

'Akhirnya selesai juga' Naruto membatin kemudia Ia terduduk memulihkan staminanya kembali "Bagaimana disana Sasuke ?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tinggal bosnya saja Dobe" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Keadaan Sasuke masih bugar setelah melawan Kankurou dan Kimimaro dan Temari masih tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

Perlahan Temari mengeluarkan auranya yang berwarna biru dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berada diudara "Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang kelas Dewa, Aku juga seperti itu!" teriak Temari kemudian sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan Armor besi serta kipasnya bertambah besar 2 kali lipat dan semua luka yang dialaminya langsung menghilang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini" ucap Temari lalu menghiirup semua udara kedalam hidungnya dan membuangnya secara kasar "Aku siap!" lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan kipas yang terbuka, "Majulah"

Sasuke yang berada diudara langsung melesat dengan cepatnya kearah Temari langsung saja Temari mengipaskan anginnya.

 **Wuss..**

Semua pakaian perang Sasuke langsung menghilang saat terkena kipasan angin topan Temari memporak porandakan seluruh arena bahkan seluruh Siswa terkena imbasnya juga.

'Sial. Kekuatan ini lagi' Sasuke membatin lalu terlemar keluar dari arena.

"Sasuke Didiskualifikasi _Kyun~_ " ucap Naruko dengan nada sedih.

"Kusoo! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" ujar Sasuke meremas kuat rambut ravennya.

 **.**

Temari pun meyeringai puas melihat kerjanya memporak porandakan arena serta Sasuke yang Superkracth kelas dewa didiskualifikasi karna anginnya.

"Aku adalah De Godslayer seorang yang pernah membunuh Dewa Fujin atau Kami no kaze dan juga Aku mendapat gelar Held seorang penjaga" jelas Temari membuat semua orang melongo mendengar perkataannya "Apa kau masih mau melawanku bocah ?" lalu berjalan mendatangi Naruto.

"Yahh.. mau tak mau aku menyerah saja, mana mungkin aku bisa melawan Superkracth yang pernah membunuh Dewa" ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah.

"Wooooo"

"Temari- _senpai, Sugoiiii~"_

"Aku tidak menyangka Temari superkracth yang seperti itu"

Ucapan-ucapan pujian dari para Siswa kepada Temari.

"Yaa.. Pemenangnya adalah Sabaku no Temari" ucap Naruko "Dan juga Jawara sekolah ini jatuh kepada Temari" semua orang pun bertepuk tangan merayakan kemenangan Temari dan beberapa orang melemparinya dengan bunga mawar namun Sasuke tidak terima apa yang barusan menimpa dirinya gelar Jawaranya direnggut begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

usai pertarungan semua siswa/i mengucapkan selamat kepada Temari dan pulang ke kediaman masing-masing karna sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam dan bercerita kejadian-kejadian saat pertarungan berlangsung. Naruto dan Sasuke masih diruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka yang kotor akibat pertarungan barusan.

"Sasuke"

"Hm ?"

"Apa kau merasa terusik dengan hilangnya gelarmu ?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakai bajunya.

"Tidak juga, tapi..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya mengepalkan tangannya kuat "Aku akan merebut gelar itu kembali"

Naruto pun tersenyum melihat ambisius Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kembali gelarnya itu "Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ajaknya lalu membuka pintu keluar dan diluar sana sudah ada Sakura dan Naruko yang menunggu mereka.

"Narutoo" Sakura langsung berhamburan memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepaskanya lagi.

"Sakura"

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu saat kau tertusuk tulang itu _baka_ " ucapnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya didada Naruto. Naruto tidak segan-segan meraih dagu mulus Sakura lalu mengecup lembut bibir ramunnya tidak ada nafsu didalam ciuman singkatnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku Sakura" ujar Naruto tersenyum lima jari khas miliknya, Sakura pun langsung membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Hmhm.. Ayo kita kembali _kyun~,_ aku sudah capek" ucap Naruko sesekali dirinya menguap.

"Ayo"

Mereka berempat pun pulang terpisah di pertigaan jalan, tak lupa Sasuke meminta izin pada Naruto untuk mengantarkan Sakura dan Naruto mengiyakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dirumah Naruto**

Kini Naruto terbaring di tempat tidurnya, merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya dan berpikir tentang perkataan seseorang yang misterius membicarakan menyangkut soal kedua orang tuanya ditaman sekolah siang tadi.

"Apa benar yang orang itu katakan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Dirinya pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur langsung keluar dan pergi ke kamar Jiraiya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan kencang dari kamar tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa yah aku mengganggu kegiatan mereka ?" coba-coba Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Jiraiya.

"Siapa ?" tanya orang dari dalam kamar.

"Aku Naruto" samar-samar lagi Naruto mendegar suara celana yang dipakai entah suara celana siapa itu.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan menampakkan Jiraiya.

"Ah.. ada apa Naruto ?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat ?" Jiraiya bertanya balik dan membuka kamarnya dan disana Tsunade sedang bermain kartu ditelinganya ada penjepit jemuran.

"Oh"

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari malam-malam kemari ?"

.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan...

"Aku ingin bertanya 1 hal _Ero-jii._ Apa kau yang membunuh orang tuaku ?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

Berjumpa lagi dengan Necromancer22 diSuperkracth, sorry kalau chapter ini kata-katanya Gado-gado banget alias campur-campur yah dan TYPO(s)nya beterbangan kemana-mana :v, ane sibuk banget soalnya didunia nyata menghantui rumah-rumah kalian :v.

Semoga diChapter ini kalian puas dengan pertarungannya, walaupun kurang seru sih mohon dimaklumi yah, karna cuman segini doang ane bisanya T_T.

 **Silahkan kritik dan saran anda :v:v.**


End file.
